Ángeles
by cassie537
Summary: ¡SEGUNDA PARTE MUY PRONTO! Historia situada en la Prisión de Georgia. Emma se encuentra con la Prisión mientras huye de unos caminantes, lo que pocos saben es que también huye de su pasado. Emma pondrá partas arriba a la Prisión, y al propio Rick, desde el mismo momento en el ponga los pies dentro.
1. Emma

**¡Hoooooola! Esta es la segunda historia que escribo en FanFiction y la primera en TWD. Espero que os guste muuchíiisimo.**

**Os pongo un poco en situación: Está ambientado cuando Rick y el grupo estaban aún en la prisión. También os traigo a un personaje nuevo, Emma. Para ella me he inspirado en Emilia Clarke (sale en Juego de Tronos pero aquí no tiene el pelo blanco ni va en plan medival). Es un personaje que parece que no se toma del todo enserio el mundo en el que vive ahora, una chica muy auténtica. Bueno os dejo que la conozcáis vosotros.**

**Por cierto, este primer capítulo lo he narrado desde tres puntos de vista: primero Emma, luego en tercera persona y por último desde el punto de vista de Rick, en ese orden. Creo que sabréis cual es cual y quien es quien.**

...

Sin duda, adentrarme en las profundidades de un bosque que no conozco ha sido de las mejores ideas que he tenido en mi vida. ¡Claro que si!

"Hey, Em, será mejor que busquemos un río, pozo, o aunque sea un agujero en el suelo que tenga agua para no morir por deshidratación. ¿Qué te parece?" ¡Mágnifica idea!, ahora lo que tengo es a veinte zombies corriendo detrás de mí que me quieren para merendar. Y mi botella de plástico vacía. Per-fec-to.

Aunque sean una veintena, cada uno va a su ritmo, unos corren, otros van andando como si nada y otros se arrastran porque han perdido las piernas de lo podridas que las tenían. Les saco algo de ventaja corriendo, pero no sirve de nada si no encuentro un lugar en el que sea capaz de darles esquinazo.

Sigo corriendo 5 minutos más y ya estoy sin fuerzas. Necesito un milagro. Voy tan despacio que al más rápido de mis nuevos amigos lo tengo a 3 metros. Aunque espera, a pocos metros se acaba el bosque. ¡Por favor que sea una carretera y hayan coches aún con algo de gasofa! ¡Aunque sea para perderles ellos de vista! Pero va a ser que no, es una explanada, veo demasiado césped, pero espera, parece que hay un edificio construído en medio. ¿Qué demonios? ¿En serio eso es una cárcel o es que ya he acabado de perder la cabeza? Sea lo que fuere, tengo que correr hacia allí. Es el milagro que necesitaba.

* * *

Maggie y Glenn se encuentran en la torre de vigilancia de la prisión. Les toca el turno de vigilancia a ellos esta mañana. Maggie se encuentra mirando al infinito con la mirada perdida, hacia el bosque, inmersa en sus pensamientos. Poco después sale de su trance y se da cuenta de que Glenn la observa sonriendo. Ella entonces centra su atención en él y le devuelve la sonrisa.

Lo está superando poco a poco, igual que Beth. Hay pocas cosas que no cure el tiempo.

Poco después Maggie vuelve la vista al bosque y percibe movimiento, alguien saliendo de él, corriendo, como huyendo de algo. Es una mujer.

-Glenn, mira.

La chica corre dándole la espalda a más de una decena de caminantes y solo se da la vuelta hacia ellos para dispararles lo que parecen ser flechas. Desde la torre, Maggie se da cuenta que la chica no tiene flechas para todos, y que si no la ayudan la van a devorar ante sus ojos.

-Hay que ayudarla. Tenemos que abrirle la puerta, Glenn.- lo dice como en trance, sin poder apartar la vista de la chica que sortea sus últimas flechas con los caminantes que quieren almorzar.

-Maggie, Rick nos dijo...

Justo en ese momento, cuando la chica esta a medio camino de las verjas de la cárcel, cae al suelo mientras caminaba de espaldas disparando a los caminantes. La chica no reacciona, permanece en el suelo y trata de alcanzar más flechas de la mochila que lleva a sus espaldas. Mala idea. Se le van a echar todos encima.

-Glenn, me da igual Rick. No voy a dejar que esa chica muera sin hacer nada. Tenemos que hacer algo.- Maggie no era partidaria de ver morir a personas por caminantes que los devoran pudiendo hacer ella algo para ayudarles. Sabia perfectamente que gente como Rick sí, pero ella no se había convertido en esa clase de persona.- Glenn, por favor. Coge el rifle y ayúdala cuando sus flechas no den para más. Yo voy a abrirle la verja.

Maggie salió pitando de la torre y Glenn, por su parte, ni rechistó. Él de momento tampoco se había convertido en Rick. Maggie corrió escaleras abajo pidiendo a tres personas más que la ayudaran con la verja a gritos. Éstos ni le preguntaron, simplemente la siguieron. Glenn se centró en apuntar por la mira del rifle francotirador a los caminantes que estaban cada vez más cerca de la chica. Tanto él como Maggie sabían que Rick se cabrearía con ellos por gastar la poca munición que quedaba de la mejor arma de la que disponían en salvar a una persona que ni siquiera pertenecía a su grupo. Les dejó claro a todos que nadie entraría a la prisión sin que él diera el visto bueno. Pero en fin. Las reglas están para romperlas.

Por la mira observa como uno de los caminantes se echa a los pies de la chica. Ésta se remueve tratando de deshacerse de él, pero Glenn no duda, aprieta el gatillo.

* * *

-¿¡Qué cojones!?- le han volado la cabeza a este cabrón, y yo no he sido. Miro a mis espaldas y veo a gente detrás de las verjas de la cárcel, abriéndolas.

También veo que otros zombies que estaban agolpados en la verja están centrado ahora su atención en mí y vienen hacia aquí. ¡Fiesta!

-¡Corre!- oigo gritar a una chica de pelo corto desde la puerta. Mi salvadora.

Si esto es el cielo, ella debe de ser San Pedro o algo.

Me levanto tan rápido como puedo, con mi arco en la mano, y corro hacia ella. Corro tanto como puedo. Hoy, precisamente hoy no va a ser el día en el que muera.

* * *

Estoy con Daryl, en lo que antes fue una de las oficinas de la prisión, mirando un mapa del condado y eligiendo un pueblo en el que ir a por provisiones. Los hemos revisado ya casi todos y nos quedan muy pocos a los que ir. Me froto las sienes con el pulgar e índice de mi mano derecha cerrando los ojos, agotado. Esto se me hace cada vez más difícil, más duro.

Llaman a la puerta de donde estamos Daryl y yo. Es Carl.

-Acaban de abrir la verja.-frunzo el ceño, hoy nadie tendría que salir de aquí- Han dejado pasar a una chica. Venía sola.

Vaya.

-¿Y la han dejado pasar con el permiso de quién?- Carl me responde encogiendo los hombros. Estoy harto. Uno pone una serie de reglas, simples y fáciles de cumplir, velando por la protección de todos y no son capaces de cumplirlas.- ¿Dónde está?

-Están en las escaleras de nuestro pabellón. Me han pedido que te avise.

Daryl y yo nos miramos, nos levantamos a la vez y empezamos a caminar hacia las escaleras por el pasillo. Yo acelero el paso y los dejo a los dos atrás. Cuando llego a la parte de arriba de la escalera veo que abajo están Maggie y Glenn hablando con alguien, debe de ser a la que han dejado pasar. También veo a más gente observando a la chica curiosos, entre ellos Beth con mi hija en brazos.

Todos callan cuando me ven bajar las escaleras, saben que han hecho algo que no debían.

* * *

Todos callan y se quedan pasmados. ¿Que pasa ahora? Miro al mismo lugar que ellos y veo a un hombre bajar las escaleras.

-¿Quién la ha dejado pasar?- dice, se refiere a mí pero ni se molesta en mirarme. ¿Quién es este tío?

-Yo.- Maggie, mi salvadora, es la única que se atreve a contestarle

-Maggie, ¿qué os tengo dicho sobre esto? ¡No debemos abrirle nuestras puertas a cualquiera!

-Rick, salía del bosque con más de una decena de caminantes pisándole los talones. No podía dejar que la devoraran.

-¿La habéis revisado?

Todos niegan con la cabeza. ¿Revi... qué?

El tal Rick, que debe de ser quien dirige todo este cotarro, me coge de las manos y me levanta las mangas de mi sudadera azul oscuro revisándome las muñecas y los antebrazos. Ah, ya, para ver si llevo mordiscos. Después me observa el cuello y me pide darme la vuelta. ¡Hasta se agacha para comprobarme los tobillos! Este tio es un paranoico.

\- ¡Oye!¡No tengo ni un mordisco!- digo, para tratar de que se tranquilice

Pero el tío no para. Cuando parece estar satisfecho vuelve a levantarse y me mira de arriba a abajo.

-Perdona que no me fíe de desconocidos. -me espeta, sin ni siquiera mirarme a la cara- ¿Llevaba algo encima cuando llegó?- le pregunta a los otros.

Nada, que pasa de mi.

-Una mochila.

-Dejadme verla.

Veo aparecer mi desgastada mochila, con mi arco asomando junto con mis últimas flechas. El tío abre mi mochila sin pedir permiso. ¡Adelante!. No tengo nada más que mi arco, las cinco flechas que me quedan, una botella de agua vacía, una navaja pequeña, cerillas, algo de comida (o se intenta, ya que son dos manzanas ya medio podridas) y poco más. No se queda tranquilo hasta que me deja la mochila completamente vacía. ¿Qué demonios creía que iba a encontrar? ¿Una jodida bomba en plan talibán suicida?

-Oye, mirad, sé que no soy bienvenida aquí. Recogeré mis cosas y me iré si es lo que queréis.- lo digo en plural aunque sobre todo se lo digo a él, los demás que me han abierto las puertas y me han traído hasta dentro me han mostrado mil veces más confianza que él.

Me mira a los ojos por primera vez y ladea levemente la cabeza. No sé que le ha podido resultar curioso.

-Quiero hablar contigo. Pero en privado.- dice, mirando alrededor, a todos los demás que están aquí presentes, esto será algo normal y se lo hará a todos, digo yo.

Me da la espalda y se dirige hacia un pasillo que queda a la derecha de la sala, supongo que eso querrá decir que le tengo que seguir, pues venga. Encima de dicho pasillo, en la pared, esta pintada la palabra 'cafetería', ya algo desgastada. ¡Ay, Dios! ¡Qué hambre! Ojalá me ofrezca algo de comer, pero me parece a mí que no caerá esa breva.

* * *

Camino por delante de ella, hacia el comedor. Abro la puerta, dejo que pase primero y la cierro tras nosotros. Le pido que coja asiento en uno de los bancos y yo me quedo de pie justo enfrente de ella, al otro lado de la mesa.

-Bien, te voy a hacer tres preguntas, depende de lo que contestes a ellas decidiré si te quedas o no. ¿Estás de acuerdo?

-Claro, de todas formas no me quedaría si tú o cualquier otro tuvierais algo en contra, como ya os he dicho.

Asiento. Esta chica parece no buscar un techo bajo el que refugiarse durante un tiempo.

-¿A cuántos caminantes has matado?

-¿Zombies te refieres? Puff… Decenas, cientos... Ni sabría decirte bien a cuantos.

Ya he visto que prefiere las flechas antes que las balas, como Daryl. Si me hubiera respondido que no había matado nunca a ninguno, apenas me serviría aquí, a parte, es raro que alguien sobreviva todo este tiempo sin matar a uno.

-¿A cuántas personas has matado?

-A ninguna.- pésima mentirosa, lo veo enseguida: ha respondido atropellando las sílabas, demasiado deprisa, levantando más la voz y poniéndose algo tensa, por lo que sin duda, me está mintiendo. Me quedo mirando a la chica fijamente, sin decir nada y se da cuenta de que la he pillado, baja la mirada y parece relajar la postura, antes de volver a hablar:- Solo… a una persona.

En un mundo como en el que vivimos ahora sería imposible que alguien no hubiera matado jamás a otra persona que no estuviera infectada, aunque fuera solo como defensa personal. Si al final no me lo hubiera confesado, es evidente no podría confiar en ella y se tendría que ir. Por ahora vamos a seguir.

-¿Por qué?

Se queda pensando antes de responderme, pero por la postura que toma no creo que me este volviendo a mentir.

-Pertenecía al grupo con el que estaba antes. Un día, buscando suministros en un pueblecito, tuvimos la gran idea de meternos al pabellón de deportes. No pensamos que el pabellón sirvió de refugio para la gente al principio de todo este lío y, claro, todos los que habían allí eran zombies... Bueno, caminantes como tú les llamas. Se nos echaron encima, peleamos y por suerte pudimos salir todos de allí, pero por la noche uno de los chicos de mi grupo,… Abel, me contó que le habían mordido y que no quería convertirse en uno de ellos. Me pidió el favor.

Se le hace difícil continuar. No hace falta que siga, ya me imagino el final.

Me podría volver a haber mentido, pero como he visto antes, esta chica no sabe hacerlo. Cualquier persona me podría haber mentido en las preguntas por entrar en nuestro grupo y asegurarse sobrevivir por un tiempo, pero ella ya me ha dicho antes que si yo quería se marcharía.

Esto me sirve para hacer un patrón y ver si me interesa quedármela en el grupo. Por lo que he ya visto, sabe cómo acabar con caminantes, puede que no con armas de fuego pero podríamos enseñarla si se diera el caso. También ha matado a alguien no infectado, no como defensa pero sí como una especie de favor. Personalmente considero que matar a alguien que no supone un peligro para ti, como en su caso, es más difícil que si fuera por propia defensa. Tener un vínculo con alguien, como que pertenezca a tu grupo, hace más difíciles las cosas. También veo que no sabe mentir y por la jerga que usa y por como se expresa, no se toma el 'nuevo mundo' demasiado enserio.

A primera vista, esta chica me sirve, aunque voy a hacerle una última pregunta:

-¿Qué hacías en tu otro grupo?

-¿No eran solo tres preguntas?

-Contesta.

-Vaale. – sonríe- A parte de pelear contra caminantes y eso, también me encargaba de curar y coser heridas y hacer todo lo posible para que los de mi grupo pudieran sobrevivir, como cuando venían con heridas muuy feas. Antes de que toda esta mierda pasara estaba a pocas semanas de graduarme en Medicina.

-¿En serio?

-Sí.- la miro incrédulo- Vamos, ya te has dado cuenta de que no se mentir. Además, mira: _**genericillin**_**a**

-¿Qué es eso?- pregunto algo perdido

-Idioma de médicos, es un antibiótico de amplio espectro, más barato que otros que sirven básicamente para lo mismo. Claro que estas cosas ya no nos sirven sin un laboratorio y sin un farmacéutico.

A esta chica le falta un tornillo.

-Vale, vayamos al grano. – me inclino más hacia ella para tratar de transmitirle algo:- Necesito en mi grupo hombres y mujeres para un trabajo duro, que no tengan miedo a mancharse las manos ni a luchar día tras día sin más recompensa que mantener la propia vida y la del grupo. Es esencial también el compañerismo y la lealtad, que protejan y respeten a nuestra familia. Si no estás dispuesta a cumplir nada de esto y lo que ello supone, te pido, por favor que no aceptes quedarte con nosotros.

La chica suspira y se queda pensando, sin darme una respuesta

-¿Y bien, que dices?

-Claro que me quiero unir y formar parte de esto, pero solo si resulto útil, no quiero ser un lastre para nadie.

-Me resultas útil si sabes cómo acabar con caminantes y si tratas al grupo como si fueran de tu propia familia. El que tengas conocimientos de medicina es un valor añadido. Hace poco perdimos a la persona que se encargaba de eso aquí.

-Vaya, lo siento

Perder a Hersel fue sin duda fue duro para todos nosotros. Le salvó la vida a mi hijo, sus dos hijas, Maggie y Beth no lo acaban de superar, y sobre todo, los demás del grupo que como yo, le conocían y apreciaban.

-¿Entonces?

La chica me mira entonces fijante a los ojos y me responde.

-Me quedo.

-Bien- sonrío de medio lado. Una gran adquisición. Caigo en la cuenta de que aun no se cómo se llama- ¿Cual es tu nombre?

-Emma. Y a ti como tengo que llamarte ¿Jefe, superior, líder, patrón, amo?

-Mientras me llames Rick, todo bien. Te presentaré a los demás del grupo y luego te daremos una cama, las cosas con las que has llegado y un pequeño espacio para ti.

-Gracias Rick.

No le respondo, simplemente asiento. La miro por última vez antes de darle la espalda y salir del comedor. Reúno a tantos como puedo para que la conozcan. Les digo mientras caminamos hacia la cafetería su nombre, que tiene conocimientos de medicina y poco más. Les recibe a todos con una sonrisa. Está nerviosa, se le nota, quiere encajar. Todos les dicen su nombre y ella responde a todos con que le va a costar aprendérselos, los demás se ríen. La aceptan, como ya sabía.

Me hago un esquema mental de la chica. Es pequeña, no creo que llegue al 1.65, tiene el pelo castaño oscuro y la piel muy blanca. Y delgada, no esquelética pero se le nota que sufre las consecuencias del hambre. Sus ojos me han resultado curiosos, son azules pero pasan a un color avellanado, no sé, raros, nunca había visto unos así. Lo que es raro también es su forma de ser. Me he encontrado con muy poca gente que mantenga el sentido del humor a estas alturas. Miro a Daryl, y le digo con la mirada y asintiendo levemente con la cabeza que le doy el visto bueno a Emma. Sin duda nos aportará algo nuevo, algo que espero que sea bueno.

...

**Bueno, ¿qué os parece el primer capítulo? Agradezco mucho mucho, de verdad, todos los comentarios que me dejéis. Tengo la historia prácticamente entera en mi cabeza, si veo que os gusta y eso seguiré escribiendo. Bueno, lo más importante, ¿os gusta Emma? Para a mí hacía falta alguien así, que rompa un poco con toda la seriedad. Ella es en plan: "¡Eh! ¡Que el mundo se ha ido a la mierda pero nosotros aún no y eso hay que aprovecharlo!"**

**Subiré el próximo la próxima semana si veo que os gusta.**

**En fin, gracias por leerlo :)))**


	2. ¿Mi historia?

**...**

Es ya de noche. No sabría decir bien qué hora es ni en qué día exacto nos encontramos, pero la cuestión es que las noches comienzan a ser ya algo frías y por eso nos permitimos el lujo de encender pequeñas hogueras fuera, en los patios de los pabellones. Acabamos de cenar y ya va siendo hora de irse a dormir. Vemos cómo los que hacen turno de vigilancia de noche comienzan a prepararse y eso lo consideramos la señal para irse ya a la cama.

Hemos cenado una pequeña parte de nuestro grupo. Solo quedábamos delante de la hoguera Maggie, Glenn, Beth, Carl, Michonne y yo. Solo llevo aquí unos veinte días y todos, aunque especialmente ellos, me tratan como si estuviera en el grupo desde el principio, es algo que me hace sentir... Bien. Integrada... no sé como explicarlo. Al terminar, nos repartimos las últimas tareas, que son básicamente recoger lo que queda de la cena: Maggie y Glenn los platos, Beth se va a encargar de acostar a Judith, la hermanita de Carl (que es preciosa, como una muñequita) y Michonne se tendría que quedar con Carl y conmigo a hacer lo último, apagar el fuego y limpiar pero sé que se muere de ganas por ir con Beth a acostar a Judith, va de tía dura pero esa niña puede con su armadura. Le digo que Carl y yo nos ocupamos, que vaya ya dentro. Ella se resiste un poco pero luego cede.

-¿Te ocupas de apagar el fuego y yo de recoger las cenizas?- dice Carl frotándose los ojos y conteniendo un bostezo. Sonrío al verle hacerlo.

-¿Y que tal si lo hago yo mientras tu vas adentro a acostarte?- me mira con el ceño fruncido- Vete dentro ya anda, te vas a caer del sueño.- de digo sonriendo

-Emma, acabaremos antes si lo hacemos entre los dos.

-No me hace falta ser adivina para saber que tienes unas ganas increibles de pillar la cama.- le tiento- Además mañana tienes que irte con tu padre y con Daryl a saquear un pueblo y necesitas descansar.- Carl me devuelve la sonrisa y se estira desperezándose, pero no se mueve de allí, me mira preguntándome con la mirada si lo digo enserio y si de verdad puede irse ya a la cama- ¡Venga! Si lo estás deseando.

-Gracias, Em.- me dice antes de darse la vuelta y caminar hacia su pabellón.- ¡Buenas noches!

Me despido de él con la mano. Carl es solo un crío, no puedo ni imaginar como ha podido cambiar su vida desde que todo comenzó. Se ha perdido parte de su infancia al hacerse mayor demasiado pronto. Eso es una verdadera pena, y seguro que él no será el único que se encuentre en esta situación. Me he quedado embobada mirando al fuego mientras pensaba en todo esto. Me agacho junto a él a calentarme las manos antes de apagarlo. A todo esto, ¿cómo lo hago? No quiero desperdiciar agua (ni ir a la fuente, todo sea dicho)...

\- Vas a necesitar esto y a otra persona.- me sobresalta una voz que viene de detrás de mi. Me giro y es Rick. Vaya, no me había dirigido la palabra desde que llegué aquí. Viene con una manta ya desgastada en la mano, para ponerla encima del fuego y que éste se consuma sin tener que desperdiciar agua, muy hábil

-Joder Rick, me has asustado.- digo relajando ya el cuerpo. Me giro hacia el y alargo la mano para que me de la manta, pero no lo hace

-No lo vamos a apagar aún, quiero hablar contigo.- Rick se acerca al fuego y se sienta despreocupadamente en el suelo, yo me quedo pasmada, observándole de pie - Vamos siéntate.

\- ¿Que he hecho? ¿En qué lío me he metido?- le digo mientras me siento. Creo que sonríe de medio lado por mi comentario, digo creo porque me resultaría raro que lo hiciera.

\- No, no es eso...

\- ¿No me vas a echar?

\- Que no... - esto si lo dice sonriendo, Dios, era cierto, este hombre manifiesta sus emociones - Desde que llegaste no hemos vuelto a hablar, y me quedó una cosa por preguntarte. -me mira como pidiéndome permiso para continuar, yo alzo las cejas, como dándole permiso para preguntar- ¿Por qué te separaste de tu grupo? Quiero decir, me contaste que tenías ya uno desde el principio y aparentemente os iba bien.

Buena pregunta, hay tantas cosas que se fueron a pique...

-Bueno... digamos que las cosas se empezaron a poner feas. Hubo un momento en el que el líder de mi grupo se le empezó a subir el poder a la cabeza y se convirtió en algo peor que un dictador. Al principio de todo ni siquiera teníamos un cabecilla en el grupo, dejábamos que se unieran a nosotros todo aquel que nos necesitara para continuar, luego él se puso al mando y le dio la vuelta a todo. Todo aquel que él y solo él percibiera cómo débiles quedaban fuera, decía que ellos no le servirían para nada, y se nos empezó a juntar esa clase de gente que duerme abrazada a un rifle, con un dedo en el gatillo y un ojo abierto. ¿Me entiendes?

-Ya no confiabas en ellos.

-Exacto, y menos en Zack.- me miró como perdido - Zack era el líder- le aclaro

-¿Y en qué momento te uniste a él?

-Puff... Desde el principio, era compañero de carrera. Justo cuando el Mundo pensó que era el momento idóneo para irse a la mierda estaba con él y con todo mi curso de la Universidad preparando las cosas para la graduación y ¡pum! en la radio y en la tele lo mismo, "El Apocalipsis" , "Una epidemia de origen desconocido que vuelve a la población muy agresiva"... Ni sabían como llamarlo.

-Conocías a Zack desde el principio...- dice resumiendo mis palabras

-Sí y ¡Dios!, como ha cambiado desde entonces. Se ha vuelto inhumano. Una de las cosas que nos inculcaban a lo largo de los años en nuestra preparación para convertirnos en bueno médicos es la de ayudar a la persona, lo necesite o no, más allá de curarle o mantener su salud. A él eso se le ha olvidado muy pronto.

-Vaya...- los dos nos quedamos en silencio mirando al fuego. Estamos así un rato largo, yo sumida en mis pensamientos antes de que él volviera a hablar- ¿Y como se tomó que ya no quisieras seguir con él ni son el grupo?

Me echo a reír en silencio escondiendo la cara entre las manos. Me entran ganas de llorar. Veo que Rick frunce el ceño sin saber como reaccionar a eso.

-No se lo dije. Se podría decir que huí de ellos.

-¿Te fuiste sin más?- me pregunta incrédulo, levantando mucho las cejas.

-Sí. Estaba ya harta de sentirme como una mierda. Me dejaron claro demasiadas veces que no servía para nada, que era un lastre. Era la única mujer de nuestro grupo y los demás me preguntaban que qué hacía con ellos, que era como una garrapata, que las mujeres no valíamos para luchar. Si le hubiera dicho a Zack que no quería seguir con ellos me habría cruzado la cara o algo por el estilo...-nos volvemos a quedar en silencio un rato, sin duda mi historia con Zack no acabó nada bien- En fin, que le den...- sentencio

Y me quedo reflexionando, pensando en nuestro pasado. Él fue todo lo contrario de lo que es ahora, era de los que gritaba pidiendo justicia cuando leía en los periódicos como metían en la cárcel a una madre por robar una tarjeta de crédito para poder comprar comida a sus hijos para a continuación ver por la tele como sacaban de la cárcel a un gobernador corrupto que había robado millones de dólares de su pueblo. Ahora se ha vuelto un monstruo. Si no le eres útil, adiós.

Cuando vuelvo de mi viaje al pasado me giro para mirar a Rick, que aun guarda silencio y le encuentro observándome fijamente. Joder, no me había dado cuenta de lo profundos que son sus ojos, es como si con esa mirada pudiera leerme todos y cada uno de mis pensamientos. ¡Intimida muchísimo! Me estoy poniendo roja como un tomate, y no se ni por qué. Espero que no se dé cuenta.

Para qué engañarnos, Rick esta como un queso... Ambos seguimos mirándonos fijamente a los ojos y la tensión es tal que se masca, así creo que lo mejor es romper el silencio.

-Bueno, cuéntame tu historia.

Y es la primera vez que veo a Rick echarse a reír, despreocupadamente. Qué mono...

-¿Mi historia?

\- ¡Claro! Yo te he contado algo de la mía, es justo que me cuentes algo de la tuya.

-De acuerdo...- me dice aún sonriendo antes de volver a ponerse serio, como antes. comienza contándome que el era el Sheriff de su pueblo antes, y entonces caigo en la cuenta

-¡Ala! Entonces el sombrero que lleva Carl es tuyo..

-Sí.

-Wow...- me quedo mirándole aun con expresión de sorpresa y el hace lo mismo mientras asiente y sonríe ¡Nuevo récord! ¡Apuntádmelo!- ¿y cuando supiste que querías dedicarte a eso?

Siempre me ha resultado curioso saber cómo la gente ha descubierto a qué dedicarse. Siempre hay algo que desencadena la idea de qué quieres ser en la vida, muchas veces cosas insignificantes. Luego hay otros que se la jugaron y encontraron por casualidad la profesión de su vida, como mi amigo José, que era veterinario. En su caso, Rick se pone a hacer memoria y me cuenta que de pequeño le gustaba jugar mucho a ser poli, y luego estaba las pelis que veía con su abuelo, también Sheriff, y las historias que éste le contaba. Rick es de los que tenían ya la idea desde pequeños.

-Con que proteger y servir ¿eh?

-Así es.- dice con suficiencia, orgulloso de lo que era

-¿Y donde te pilló todo este lío?

-¿Que "lío"?- me responde, imitándome

-Ya sabes, el "Apocalipsis"

Pues esto es aún más curioso. Estaba en coma, en el Hospital, por un tiro que le pegaron estando de servicio. Se despertó y estaba allí, en una cama, con flores secas a su lado, los goteros vacíos y los puntos casi infectados. Ni me imagino su reacción cuando salió de allí.

El continúa, durante lo que se considerarían larguísimos minutos contándomelo todo. Su primer grupo, Gleen y Daryl que estuvieron con él desde el principio, el disparo de su hijo, la granja, la cárcel, me habla mucho de Hersel y también me cuenta como murió, cuando llegaron a la prisión mordieron. Tuvieron que amputarle la pierna para tratar que él no se infectara, pero la herida pudo con ese hombre. Le dieron un fallecimiento admirable, casi ceremonial, todos se reunieron para despedirse de él. Es algo admirable. Y ahí para con su narración.

Pero yo no soy idiota y se que se ha saltado una parte muy importante. Su mujer. A ver, obviamente aquí no está, la habría visto con él o al menos con Carl y Judith. Me imagino como ella murió, Judith nació cuando todo esto ya había empezado, así que seguramente fue en el parto, pero es que él no me ha contado nada de ella, ni siquiera la ha mencionado.

Una de mis optativas en la Universidad fue psicología y psique humana, mi profesora era una psiquiatra que nos contaba que lo mejor para que una persona superara un trauma era que hablara de ello, que fuera capaz de describir el sentimiento, ponerle nombre. Es lo que voy a intentar con él, seguramente se cierre en banda, se levante y se vaya por que el tema no va a ser fácil, pero al menos tengo que intentarlo.

-¿Y qué le paso a ella?- le pregunto cuando acaba, después de un rato de silencio

-¿A quién?

-A tu mujer.

Aparta su vista de la mía y contempla el fuego, en silencio. Yo le imito. Sabía que no iba a ser fácil, pero al menos no se ha levantado y se ha ido como sospechaba. Comparto su silencio antes de que él pase a mirar el suelo y a volver a hablar.

-Lori. -empieza a hablar muy bajito- Murió poco después de llegar aquí.- me lo cuenta todo muy pausadamente, poco a poco, como si incluso él tratara de asimilarlo- Fue dando a luz a Judith. Estuve muy perdido durante un tiempo después de eso. Me aislé. Me afectó mucho. Me quedó poco para perder la cabeza totalmente- no hablo, ni le interrumpo. No es lo mejor ahora- No estuve con ella ni cuando mi hija nació, y ni siquiera la enterré yo. Tardé mucho en coger a mi hija en brazos. stuvimos muy distanciados durante su embarazo.

-¿Y eso?- le pregunto casi en un susurro. Tengo incluso miedo de estar pidiéndole demasiado

Resulta que, meses después de volver con ella y con su hijo, se enteró de que, mientras él aún seguía en coma y después buscándoles, ella no le había esperado. Y no fue con otro que con su mejor amigo y compañero de trabajo, un tal Shane. Ambos le dieron por muerto. Vaya...

Vuelve a quedarse en silencio, cuando eso ocurrió se lo tomaría como un ataque y no fue capaz de perdonar del todo a su mujer, Lori.

-Yo creo que Lori quería estar segura, a salvo, y que Carl también lo estuviera. Necesitaba a alguien a su lado y esa seguridad la encontró en él. ¿Sabes lo que te quiero decir?-asiente mirando al suelo- Yo creo que nunca dejó de quererte y que si no te lo contó antes fue por no perderte.

Ambos nos quedamos en silencio y ¡WOW! esto se ha puesto muy emocional, me ha contado absolutamente TODA su historia. Yo solo le he contado el "después de" y creo que es justo que comparta algo más de mi historia con él.

-Yo tampoco he acabado bien con esto del amor, ¿sabes? -levanta la cabeza y busca mis ojos con los suyos, poniendo interés en mí- Zack y yo éramos pareja- y eso le pilla por sorpresa, porque levanta levanta mucho las cejas, sorprendido- Y si no me echó antes de su grupo creo que fue por eso. Llevábamos juntos 4 años antes de que todo se fuera a pique. Por las noches a los del grupo les parecía buena idea dejar el campamento y buscar un viejo bar en el que acabar con todo el Whisky aguado y cerveza caliente que hubiera allí. Vi como él se destruía poco a poco hasta dejar de ser el que era. Pero lo peor venía después, cuando intentaba hablar con él y decirle que no me parecía bien lo que hacía, entonces aprovechaba para decirme a gritos que debería de darle las gracias, que si seguía viva era gracias a él. Cuando venía de sus juergas nocturnas con los del grupo, en lugar de sumirse en el coma del Whisky me buscaba y me despertaba a gritos e insultos, yo no podía defenderme, si trataba de hacerlo me cruzaba la cara a bofetadas, luego asimilaba lo que estaba haciendo y me pedía llorando que le perdonase. Era como si me dieras de puñetazos a un saco de boxeo para luego abrazarlo y decirle que le quieres. -era literalmente así, pero los episodios de las palizas me los guardo para mí- Ahora me doy cuenta de que tardé demasiado en salir por patas de ese infierno.

Ahí paro ya con la historia, porque realmente no hay nada más que contar. Lo que más me sorprende de todo es que aun habiendo vivido todo aquello, nunca llegué a gritar, llorar ni expresar ningún sentimiento hacia ello. Tragué u tragué con todo desde el principio y eso es lo peor que pude hacer. Pero gracias a Dios abrí los ojos. Mejor tarde que nunca.

Noto por el rabillo del ojo que Rick sigue observándome sin decir nada. Un bostezo se apodera de mi y comienzo a frotarme los ojos, como Carl momentos antes.

-Gracias por contarme tu historia.- y le sonrío, él me la devuelve

-Gracias a tí por contarme la tuya.- me dice con voz suave

Ambos llegamos a la conclusión de que ya es hora de irnos a descansar, nos ponemos en pie y nos disponemos a apagar lo poco que queda de la hoguera. Él coge de dos esquinas de la manta y yo de los otros dos y cubrimos la fogata. Después levantamos la manta y nos encontramos conque solo quedan las brasas, que no tardarán en consumirse también. Vamos juntos en silencio hasta el interior del pabellón y le sorprendo acompañándome hasta mi dormitorio-celda. Le doy las buenas noches y él se despide sonriendo de medio lado, entre las penumbras. Antes de meterme dentro veo como se dirige otra vez hacia el patio, en lugar de irse a dormir también a su celda.

-¿Es que tú no duermes nunca?- le pregunto con sorna, susurrando

-¿Y quién cuidaría de todos entonces?- me responde en el mismo tono, y yo no puedo evitar quedarme allí, sonriendo como una tonta

**...**

**¡Fin del segundo capi! ¿Qué os ha parecido? Rick se muestra cada vez más cercano con Em, raro ¿no?**

**En fin, gracias por pasaros y muchas gracias a todos lo que comentáis, como siempre :)) :****


	3. Un cumpleaños sin final feliz

**¡Holaa mis amores! ¿Alguna vez se os ha pasado por la cabeza que se celebrara un cumpleaños en TWD? Pues agarraos que vienen curvas:**

**...**

Cuando no tengo nada por hacer me pongo a pensar en tonterías. Me viene de nacimiento. Está en mi carga genética. La cosa es que hoy me ha dado por pensar en los cumpleaños. Cuando eras pequeño te hacía ilusión porque tus padres te organizaban una fiesta en casa y pasabas el día jugando con tus amigos, te traían regalos y te cantaban el 'Cumpleaños Feliz' antes de comeros todos la tarta, tu trozo el primero, por supuesto. Conforme creces el que te canten te va gustando cada vez menos hasta el punto de darte vergüenza, pero te sigue haciendo mucha ilusión el compartir ese día con tu gente y si te regalan algo, pues mejor.

De pronto caigo en la cuenta de que desde que tooodo esta esta locura del Fin del Mundo empezó, no he celebrado mi cumpleaños. Seguro que muy pocos lo han hecho porque la situación no acompaña a celebrar nada y también sobre todo por la tontería esta de no saber en que día exacto vives, día 5, 17, lunes o martes, ni mucho menos el mes. No sabes que es 24 de diciembre y que hasta hace poco ese día celebrabas la Nochebuena, solo sabes que hace frío, los árboles están pelados de hojas e incluso nieva y que por esa regla de tres debe de ser invierno.

Y si me ocurre la idea de la temporada: ¿Por qué no celebrar un cumpleaños colectivo? Es decir, que por un día fuera el cumpleaños de todos, hacer una fiesta, regalos y olvidarnos aunque sea por 24 horas de lo que hay ahí fuera. Sería maravilloso para desconectar y recordar el 'antes'.

Es que para que negarlo, ¡sería chulísimo! No sé, algo diferente...

Me levanto de un salto de la cama y salgo por patas de mi habitación-celda, tengo que proponérselo a Rick, me llamará loca y me pedirá que no le moleste más si siempre que lo busco es para gilipolleces así, pero bueno, tengo que intentarlo.

* * *

Cuando Emma me propuso su idea del "Cumpleaños colectivo" no pude evitar reírme. El día que me contó su idea, Daryl y yo nos encontrábamos haciendo recuento de munición y armas, ambos reaccionamos igual. _"Ey, que va enserio, no os riáis" _nos decía haciendo pucheros. Estuvo dándome razones para hacerlo hasta que le dije que me lo pensaría, solo entonces paró de insistir.

Y la verdad es que estuve varios días dándole vueltas a la idea. Lo bueno es que por un día nos dejaría de preocupar lo que hay fuera de nuestras vallas de alambre y todos nos reuniríamos con algo que celebrar. Días después le dije a Emma que lo haríamos si a todos los demás les parecía bien, y como sospechaba, todos dieron el visto bueno a la propuesta. Vi a Emma emocionada dando saltos con Beth.

La mecánica de ese día sería la siguiente: Para que todos tuviéramos un regalo, nos sortearíamos a las personas a las que regalar. La celebración sería 10 días después del sorteo en los que nos tendríamos que ocupar de organizarlo todo y buscar un regalo para la persona que nos hubiera tocado.

Cuando el día llegó me sorprendió cómo todos pusieron de su parte y la prisión quedó decorada como si fuera una fiesta de verdad. Vi incluso globos de colores. A quienes más ilusión hizo, sobre todo fue a los niños. Nos dimos los regalos por la tarde y Emma al ser el desencadenante de todo fue la primera en dar su regalo. Fue para Daryl. Eran un arco y flechas hechas a mano. Daryl hacía días que venía quejándose de que su ballesta estaba en las últimas y que apenas le quedaban flechas. Nos contó que el arco se lo encontró en una de las exploraciones a un pueblo de montaña que hizo con Michonne, Glenn y Maggie, en casa de un cazador. Dijo que le había dado su toque personal a las flechas pintando las plumas de éstas de color rosa (como hacía con las suyas propias). A Daryl no le gustó la idea de ir por ahí con unas flechas rosas, pero al final se lo agradeció y le dio un abrazo.

Hubieron regalos de todo tipo, algunos muy trabajados. A mi por ejemplo, Carol me regaló uno de esos arnés porta bebés, para llevar a Judith como si fuera una mochila. Me gustó mucho. Me resultará muy útil.

Lo bueno de ese día es que no nos importó nada más que nosotros mismos. Lo que había fuera de nuestros muros no existía.

Ya han pasado unos días desde eso. Daryl y yo hemos venido a un pueblo que está muy cerca de la prisión. Hemos saqueado ya de él toda la comida, lo que buscamos esta vez es ropa de abrigo. En la prisión apenas tenemos y nos hace ya falta.

Antes de irnos, Daryl quería entrar en un bar, no se ni para qué, pero le seguí. Iba por detrás de suyo y él llevaba el arco y las flechas rosas colgadas de la espalda. Me eché a reír y el me miró desconcertado.

\- ¿De qué te ríes, tío?

\- De tus flechas rosas, te quedan fantásticas.- Daryl también se echa a reír

\- Por culpa de Emma parezco la "Barbie cazadora".

Daryl se queda mirando fijamente a la pared, hacia un juego de dardos que hay colgado en ella y se pone a caminar hacia allí. Frunzo el ceño y me dispongo a preguntarle qué está buscando pero no me da tiempo. En ese mismo momento alguien entra al bar donde ambos estamos dando una patada a la puerta. Los dos apuntamos hacia la puerta con nuestras armas, yo con mi revólver, Daryl con su arco y flechas. Son varios hombres. El primero en entrar va vestido completamente de negro, es alto, está muy en forma y tiene el cabello y una barba de varios días, ambos de color castaño oscuro. Nos ve y en lugar de alarmarse sonríe y se dirige a los que vienen con él:

-Vaya, vaya. Mirad chicos, nuevos amigos.- dice, con prepotencia, a los otros cinco que vienen con él.

Nos superan en número, eso no me gusta. Luego se para a observarnos a los dos por separado y cuando llega a Daryl, su cara cambia completamente, hay algo en él que le ha hecho ponerse alerta. Yo miro de reojo a Daryl intentando saber el por qué de la expresión de entre enfado e ira del otro.

-¿De dónde has sacado eso?- le pregunta en un gruñido a Daryl. Él no le contesta, asi que saca su arma y le apunta directamente. Le quita el seguro a la pistola y carga una bala en el cañón sin vacilar- ¿¡Donde!?

-¿A qué te refieres?- le pregunto yo. Sé que Daryl no está dispuesto a empatizar con él.

-A esas jodidas flechas con las puntas de color rosa- me responde sin apartar la vista de Daryl- ¿Se las has quitado o es es que la has matado?

-No sé de que me hablas.- le responde Daryl

-¡Oh, vamos! Conozco a la única inútil que pierde el tiempo haciendo ese tipo de gilipolleces.- ladeo la cabeza de modo inconsciente. Se refiere a Emma. ¿Acaso es alguien de su antiguo grupo? Sin dejar de dirigirse a Daryl, continúa hablando:- Por la expresión de tu colega diría que sabéis de quien os hablo, así que más os vale no mentirme.

Los que vienen con él observan la escena aún desde la puerta, sin si siquiera echar mano de sus armas, dejan que el hombre que tenemos delante sea el que dirija la situación. Intento rebajar al hostilidad del ambiente guardando mi arma, porque más vale que dialoguemos con ellos si lo que queremos es salir vivos de aquí, somos dos contra seis. Daryl, sin embargo, permanece inmóvil apuntando aún con una flecha directamente a la cabeza del otro.

-¿Podemos dialogar esto como personas civilizadas?- le pregunto. Entonces me mira y descarga la bala del cañón de la pistola- Yo me llamo Rick, él es Daryl.

Deja de apuntarnos con su pistola y se la guarda en la parte de atrás del pantalón. Daryl le imita aunque sin guardar del todo el arco y la flecha.

-Éstos son Hugh, Aaron, Sam, Victor y Nick. -me los señala uno a uno- Yo me llamo Zack.- ¡Zack! Aprieto la mandíbula con fuerza. Es el hombre del que Emma me habló una noche, y la razón por la que se fue de su antiguo grupo- Y algo de dice que tú me conoces.- afirma refiriéndose a mí - Está con vosotros, ¿verdad? Decidle que quiero que vuelva conmigo.

-No le vamos a decir una mierda.- le espeto, llevando mi mano derecha al revólver de nuevo

-Rick, no digas nada.- me susurra Daryl

Zack sonríe enseñando todos los dientes y comienza a caminar despacio hacia mí.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Te la has tirado y ahora estás encoñado? -me reta, yo no le respondo- No cometas ese error. Te hará débil y luego querrá cambiarte. No caigas. Lo único que quiere es vivir a costa de que los demás hagan las cosas por ella. A mí me lo agradeció yéndose de nuestro grupo sin decir nada. Créeme, te hago un favor quitándotela de encima.

-Siento decirte que no tienes razón.

-Pues yo "siento decirte" que estás ciego. Ella es un estorbo para ti y para todo aquel con el que esté. Parece no darse cuenta de la realidad en la que vivimos, una en la que la muerte acecha en cada esquina, es una cobarde.

-¿Por qué? ¿Porque huyó de un animal como tú, como vosotros?

-Vaya, ¿acaso nos conoces a mí o a mis chicos para referirte así a nosotros?

-No he tenido el placer.

Nos quedamos mirándonos fijamente, desafiándonos con la mirada sin apartar el uno los ojos de los del otro. Daryl nos observa sin saber que hacer y los "chicos" de Zack están aún parados en la entrada del bar observando el espectáculo.

-No me vas a decir dónde está, ¿verdad?- me pregunta; sonrío de medio lado y niego con la cabeza, él asiente- Está bien.

Lo que pasa ahora ocurre tan rápido que reacciono demasiado tarde. Zack ha tardado milésimas de segundo en volver a sacar su arma y disparar a Daryl en la pierna, él cae al suelo con la sangre saliéndole a borbotones. Yo me quedo en shock, el muy hijo de puta no ha dudado en dispararle indiscriminadamente. No soy capaz de reaccionar a eso, mi cuerpo no me responde y mi cabeza va a mil por hora ahora mismo.

-Esto es lo que haremos: -comienza a decir Zack, totalmente tranquilo- Tu amiguito tiene una hora antes de morir desangrado. Tú le llevarás con Emma, como ya sabrás tanto ella como yo estábamos a punto de ser médicos, sabrá lo que hacer. Depende de lo rápido que le lleves con ella, tendrá mas posibilidades de salir de esta. Creo que sabrás elegir correctamente. Por si te queda alguna duda, te voy a seguir, y entonces sabré dónde estáis tú y tu campamento. Además, harás algo por mí: mañana me traerás a Emma exactamente donde estamos ahora, a medio día. Tú buscarás la escusa. Eso sí, si mañana no me la traes y no cumples, cuando menos te lo esperes, cuando más baja tengas la guardia, iré a por ti y tu grupo. Imagínate el final.

Intento gestionar todo. Daryl, Emma, la Prisión, el grupo, mi familia...

-Una persona por la supervivencia de las demás, Rick, es fácil.

-¡Rick, no le escuches!- me grita Daryl en el suelo, que está intentando hacer un torniquete en su pierna con el cinturón

-No, Rick. Creo que sabes qué es lo que hay que hacer.

**...**

**Vaya hijo de la gran el jodido Zack, ¿eh?**

**¿Qué pensáis? ¿Qué va a elegir Rick?**

**Gracias como siempre a todos por leerme y sobre todo los comentarios (me río un montón y me haces seguir con esto) :****


	4. Una bala por una mentira

**Aquí está el cuarto capítulo, y las cosas se empiezan a poner muuuy feas...**

**...**

Salgo de la habitación que hace las veces de enfermería hecha polvo. A Daryl le habían dado en una de las venas perforantes de la pierna, a la altura del fémur. Hay varias de esas en el muslo, le ha dado justo en una que se puede taponar sin que el tejido de la pierna tenga peligro de morir por falta de riego. Al ser una vena de un calibre grande, sangraba mucho, si hubieran tardado más en venir, no sé si Daryl hubiera salido de ésta. Por suerte he rescatado la bala y no se había descompuesto ni llegado al hueso, o sea no han quedado astillas ni de hueso ni de la bala por descomponerse.

Daryl se ha quedado dentro de la enfermería con Beth, que le estaba limpiando, cosiendo y cubriendo la herida con esparadrapos, con un poco de suerte, ambas lo habremos hecho bien y no se le infectará. Ella habría sido la enfermera perfecta, como Florence Nightingale. Fuera de la enfermería me encuentro con todos, con Carol, Michonne y compañía, están preocupados por Daryl. Les digo que no se preocupen, que está despierto y no se ha llegado a desmayar, a pesar de lo mucho que le ha tenido que doler, que podían entrar a verle si querían, pero que no le agobiaran mucho. Todos entran en tropel dentro de la enfermería, como suponía.

Yo me quedo fuera, me apoyo en una pared y me siento en el suelo. Me quito los guantes. La sangre de Daryl se me ha colado por ellos y mis manos están cubiertas de sangre. Me las miro y comienzan a temblarme, junto con el resto de mi cuerpo. He reconocido la bala que Daryl traía en la pierna. Zack es el único imbécil que graba una "Z" en las balas. Le he visto hacerlo, y no es el único gilipollas, sus otros cinco perros falderos hacen lo mismo. Además es como si el que le ha disparado hubiera sabido justo donde disparar para darle unas horas antes de desangrarse. Eso solo lo sabe alguien que tenga conocimientos de Anatomía. Zack la estudió conmigo en la Universidad así que, Señoría, no hay más preguntas. Está cerca, muy cerca, y eso me aterroriza.

Percibo cómo alguien se agacha, poniéndose de cuclillas frente de mí, es Rick que me ofrece una toalla pequeña para limpiarme.

-¿Estás bien? -no le respondo, le quito la toalla y me la paso por la cara y por las manos, intentando quitarme toda la sangre

-¿Qué ha pasado? -le pregunto- ¿Cómo han disparado a Daryl?

-Nos han tendido una emboscada...

-¿Quiénes? - le interrumpo, nerviosa

-Pues no lo sé Emma. No me paro a preguntar los nombres de los que me están apuntando con una pistola a la cabeza.

Me ha respondido como irritado, a la defensiva. ¿Qué cojones está pasando aquí?

-Vale, lo siento. -digo, fingiendo tranquilidad- Entonces una emboscada...

-Así es, dos contra dos. Querían llevarse nuestro coche y comenzamos a disparar.

Sigue contándome una historia que yo sé que es mentira. Me describe a dos hombres de unos cuarenta años, uno rubio y otro con el pelo castaño claro. Pero no, esa bala es de Zack, él tiene mi edad y el pelo de un castaño muy oscuro, casi negro. Si él dispara no es para gastar munición apuntándote a una pierna, si dispara es para matarte, así que no me cuadra.

Así que allí me quedo yo, mirando a los ojos de Rick mientras me miente. Lo hace jodidamente de maravilla, todo hay que decirlo. Hasta casi me lo creo.

Cuando acaba de contarme ese cuento me quedo en silencio mirándole, luego me dice que vaya a descansar, que seguro que lo necesitaba y que no me preocupara por las tareas que me quedaban para hoy, él se ocuparía de que las hiciera otro por mí. Eso me sienta como una patada en los ovarios. Lo que le he hecho a Daryl no ha sido una operación a corazón abierto. No estoy cansada. No quiero que otros hagan unas tareas que están asignadas para mí desde un principio. ¿De qué va? Es como si me quisiera perderme de vista un rato.

Me acompaña hasta mi rinconcito de la prisión como viene siendo costumbre y luego se va. Yo finjo acostarme y dormir, pero, honestamente, no sería yo la que pegara ojo ni esa tarde ni mucho menos por la noche.

* * *

Me levanto y salgo de mi "celda" cuando empiezo a ver algo de luz empezar a colarse por los ventanales enrejados del pabellón, cansada ya de dar vueltas en la cama después de pasar toda la noche sin pegar ojo, tal cual. Salgo a los patios sin saber que hacer, con qué aprovechar el tiempo hasta que la gente empiece a despertarse, dentro de una hora o así. Todo está tan en calma que da incluso miedo. Miro al cielo, que va tiñéndose de un azul cada vez más claro.

Decido subir y observar desde dos plantas más arriba cómo el sol sale de entre los árboles por el Este. Me quedo allí, sentada, y empiezo a darle vueltas a todo lo que ha pasó ayer. Zack, era sin duda su bala la que estaba en la pierna de Daryl. Rick, comportándose como si no pasara nada, mintiéndome al contarme la emboscada que en teoría le tendieron a ambos... No sé lo que está pasando aquí pero no me gusta. No me gusta sentir que Zack vuelve a estar cerca, no me gusta que Rick me mienta, no me gusta empezar a volver a sentirme como cuando estaba con Zack, insegura, no me gusta tener la sensación de que se me oculta algo...

Cuando considero que ya es hora de volver, bajo al pabellón, a ver si los demás se han levantado para poder empezar de una vez el día y dejar de darle tantas vueltas a todo. De camino al comedor, para ver si pillo algo que comer, me encuentro a Rick asomado a mi celda, con el ceño fruncido y visiblemente tenso. Lleva así desde que llegó ayer con Daryl. No se qué le pasa. Cuando me ve acercarme a él dibuja una sonrisa que a juzgar por la tensión de su expresión, sé que es fingida, como tratando de aparentar una normalidad que no hay.

-Emma, te estaba buscando. Quería que vinieras conmigo donde Daryl y yo donde estuvimos ayer, me acaba de decir que hubo una cosa en el pueblo a donde fuimos que no pudo llevarse y que necesita. ¿Qué dices? ¿Vienes conmigo?

-Hoy me toca ocuparme con los niños con Carol... -empiezo a decir

-No te preocupes, voy a hablar con ella, nos preparamos y salimos, ¿de acuerdo?

Me limito a asentir con la cabeza, como distraída. Una vez más, Rick vuelve a hacer los planes por mí. Quiero decir, vale él es como el que más derecho tiene a dirigir y mandar pero ¿no se puede llevar a Glenn o a Michonne? No sé, le resultaría más útil cualquiera de ellos dos antes que yo si, por ejemplo, una manada de zombies se le echara encima. Mis flechas no servirían de mucho.

No digo ni "mu" en todo el camino, y a él parece no importarle, juraría que incluso lo agradece. Voy con la mirada clavada en la ventanilla del copiloto, viendo un árbol tras otro pasar y en ocasiones algún que otro zombie desorientado. Aunque no lo diga nunca, suelo sentir pena por ellos, porque todos ellos fueron antes personas, con una vida construida, con una familia, amigos... Seres humanos que ya luchaban antes por llevar sus vidas y todo lo que eso implicaba hacia delante. Ahora no son más que cuerpos sin vida que se mueven por el olor a sangre.

Tardamos como media hora en llegar al sitio. Un bar. Un jodido bar. ¿Qué necesitaba Daryl de aquí? ¿Vasos de chupito? Entro y recorro el lugar con la mirada y veo una gran mancha de sangre en el suelo, justo delante de la máquina de dardos.

\- ¿Le dispararon aquí?

\- ¿Cómo?- me pregunta Rick, que entra al bar por detrás de mí

\- A Daryl, que si fué aquí donde le dispararon.

\- Ehh... Sí, nos aparecieron por atrás y pasó todo.

\- Ajá...

Finjo que me trago otra mentira de Rick, porque no me cuadra ni siquiera eso . ¿Cómo supieron por ejemplo aquellos dos que dispararon a Daryl que el coche era suyo si no les vieron con él? En teoría la sangre tendría que haber empezado en la calle... Pero en fin, paso de pensar más.

Voy derecha a la cocina del bar, mientras dejo que Rick coja lo que sea que quiere Daryl, para tratar de buscar comida en la despensa, aunque sea una triste lata de conserva. Tonta de mi, me encuentro con que allí habían encerrado a un zombie, que se me echa encima en cuanto abro la puerta. Tengo que poner los brazos entre él y yo para que no me llegue a morder.

-¡Rick! -le llamo a gritos- ¡Rick, ayúdame! -tarda medio segundo en aparecer pero se queda parado mirándonos a mí y a mi amiguito "el dientes"- ¡Haz algo!

Pero nada, sigue ahí pasmado. En un movimiento rápido, le doy un empujón al zombie y lo alejo varios metros de mí, volviéndolo a meter en la despensa y luego de un zarpazo le quito el revolver a Rick de su funda. Es el único de los dos que lleva una pistola y como a mí no me da tiempo a sacar el arco, una flecha y a apuntar y como él está en modo PAUSE me tomo la libertad de coger su revolver, apuntar directamente a la cabeza del otro y disparar.

¡Buff! Ha estado cerca.

-¡Joder! ¡Por los pelos! -me giro para mirarle mientras me guardo sin darme cuenta el arma de Rick en la parte de atrás de mi pantalón como si fuera mía, por debajo de la sudadera, y veo que él me observa- ¿Qué te ha pasado? Te has quedado como congelado.

No me contesta, lo único que hace ahora es dar dos pasos largos para acercarse a mí. Yo me echo para atrás como instintivamente y él me coge el brazo derecho, se pone a examinarlo.

-Te ha mordido.- dice en un hilillo de voz

-¿Qué? -pregunto alarmada. Me examino yo misma el brazo y lo único que veo son marcas rojas de arañazos y dos de ellos son profundos, por esa razón me sale sangre por esas dos heridas. Pero no es más que eso, un arañazo, así que me tranquilizo- Son arañazos Rick, no tienen ni la forma de dientes. -pero el sigue mirándome los dos cortes con cara de horror- Joder, que susto me has dado. Creí que...

-Te ha mordido, Emma.- me interrumpe

-¡Que no, joder! -digo enfadada esta vez, irritada por su cabezonería- ¡Es solo un puto arañazo!

-No... Es un mordisco, y no quiero poner en peligro a los de la prisión dejándote volver porque seas una torpe.

Esas palabras me recuerdan a Zack. "Nos pones en peligro a todos", "¿Qué coño haces?", "¿Crees que nos sobra munición para que vayas desperdiciándola así?", "No vales para esto". Claramente la herida que tengo en el brazo no es una marca de dientes, como he dicho, es un arañazo, y el maldito virus de los zombies se transmite por saliva, no por la puñetera roña que tienen bajo las uñas.

Es como si Rick quisiera dejarme aquí indiscriminadamente, con una escusa tan tonta como que me han mordido, aún sabiendo él que es mentira.

Entonces caigo, me doy cuenta de lo que pasa. Estamos en el mismo sitio en el que ambos estuvieron ayer, donde alguien disparó a Daryl, y ese alguien fue Zack. Es un jodido punto de encuentro, donde parece ser que el paquete de intercambio soy yo. No sé como he tardado tanto en darme cuenta. Lo tendría que haber cazado al vuelo cuando me propuso antes en la Prisión volver los dos solos donde él estuvo ayer con Zack.

Y una vez más, me siento decepcionada conmigo misma. Cada vez que decido confiar en alguien, acabo destrozada. Primero Zack. Ahora Rick. Cuando dejé el grupo de Zack me juré a mí misma que no volvería a pasar, que en la única persona en la que volvería a confiar sería en mí misma, sería yo y nadie más, ningún grupo. Lo que me ofrecía Rick me resultó tan atractivo que me cegué. Y aquí estoy ahora, pagando las consecuencias.

Me cruzo de brazos, abrazándome a mí misma. Las lágrimas se me acumulan en los ojos y comienzan a temblarme hasta los dientes.

\- Dispárame. -susurro

-¿Perdona?- pregunta incrédulo- ¿Qué has dicho?

\- Me han mordido como dices, ¿no? No quiero convertirme en un bicho de esos que no haga más que estorbar a los que quieren sobrevivir. Así que disparárame. Justo aquí.- y señalo mi cabeza.

Y se queda callado, no mueve ni un músculo. Se queda observándome y hay algo que le hace darse cuenta. Deja de mirarme y agacha la cabeza, sujetándose con dos dedos los lagrimales de sus ojos mientras apoya su otra mano en la cadera.

-Si yo no sé mentir, creo que tu lo haces incluso peor. -le digo, hago una pausa, pero él no responde sólo me mira interrogante- Reconocí la bala con la que dispararon a Daryl. Sé que es de Zack. Tenía una puta "Z" grabada. No sé que clase de trato tuvisteis pero tú ya has cumplido. Así que vete.

Su silencio me confirma que he dado en el clavo. He descubierto su plan.

-Tengo que quedarme hasta que él venga.

-Rick, no me voy a mover de aquí, no va a valer la pena. Cuando antes me encuentre antes acabará todo esto. Tú ya has cumplido tu parte, ahora vete porque si te quedas nos va a matar a los dos. -pero sigue sin moverse, me acerco a él y le pego un empujón con todas las fuerzas y la ira que soy capaz de reunir, pero ni se inmuta- ¡Confía en mí aunque sea por una jodida vez y vete ya!

Pero por lo que parece, le estoy hablando a la pared. Yo ya desisto de tratar de proteger a los demás antes que a mí misma. Si no quiere irse, adelante, que se quede aquí a que Zack le pegue un puto tiro en la cabeza. Me alejo de espaldas a él y me cubro la cara con las manos.

-Lo siento.

Y no se si reír o llorar, y va enserio. Opto por la primera, ya que llorar sería algo que le daría la razón a Zack en cuanto a que soy débil. Me río como soltando el aire que tengo en los pulmones, mi garganta es incapaz de emitir sonido. Es lo que me faltaba ya.

-No lo sientas. No hace falta. Después de lo de Zack me dije a mí misma no volver a unirme a nadie, no volver a confiar en nadie en este mundo lleno de humanos que se han convertido en animales. Casi pierdo la cabeza con Zack. Con él cada golpe que me daba era lo más cercano al cariño que recibí en meses. Ahora contigo lo que he hecho ha sido dibujar mi camino hacia una muerte segura. No es tu culpa, es la mía.

Digo todo esto sin pensar y tardo un rato en apartar la mirada del suelo para dirigirla a él. A ambos nos pasa lo mismo.

Y sin más, después de estar un buen rato observándonos en silencio, Rick se da la vuelta y se va. Con paso tranquilo, se dirige hacia afuera, hacia el coche con el que ambos hemos venido hasta aquí. Oigo al motor rugir y alejarse. Me quedo sola, y es mi cuenta atrás. En cuanto Zack atraviese el umbral de la puerta por la que Rick acaba de salir, todo habrá acabado, moriré de una manera u otra: o muero de la paliza que Zack seguro me tiene preparada o morirá la parte más humana de mí, lo único que me queda, lo más valioso. Sin esa parte no seré más que un envoltorio.

¿Opciones? Huir. Como una cobarde. Y tratar de sobrevivir por mí misma esta vez, ¿pero sabes qué? Una empieza a cansarse ya de todo. Lucharía día a día para seguir con vida pero, ¿con qué recompensa? Morir igualmente, tarde o temprano. La única opción que me queda es quedarme y enfrentarme a mi destino. No me queda otra.

No soy consciente del tiempo que pasa hasta que el silencio que me envolvía empieza a romperse desde la lejanía por el ruido de los motores de dos coches. Empiezo a temblar de nuevo y a sentir un miedo que nunca antes había experimentado. Todos mis músculos se contraen y es como si la vista se me nublara, como si en cualquier momento me fuera a desmayar.

Se acercan y el ruido de los motores cesa junto enfrente del bar. Oigo las puertas metálicas de los coches abrirse y cerrarse pero solo un único par de pasos entrar dentro del bar, donde yo estoy. Oigo como se acercan, poco a poco, hasta que veo a Zack aparecer por la puerta de la cocina. Aprieto los dientes, trago saliva y parpadeo despacio. Se me corta la respiración y el sonríe.

-Hola, preciosa.- me dice con voz melosa. Se me acerca, me coge la cara entre sus manos y me da un beso en los labios que me repugna, no puedo describirlo de otra manera, porque éste no es el Zack que yo conocía antes de todo esto, es como si alguien se hubiera disfrazado de él. Cuando acaba de recrearse conmigo, repasándome con los ojos de arriba a abajo, empieza a hablar de nuevo:- ¿Ves lo que pasa por confiar en alguien? ¿Has visto lo que ha tardado tu amiguito en deshacerse de tí? Ya te dije que no podemos confiar en nadie. Habrás tratado de cambiarle, como intentas con todo el mundo, ¿pero sabes qué? Este ya no es un mundo para seres humanos, es un mundo para animales. O comes o te comen. Y a tí, cariño, te han comido. -hace una pausa pero yo no emito ningún sonido- Ya te dije que en este mundo no hay finales felices.

-Yo lo era hasta que entraste por esa puerta.- suelto en un susurro.

Ambos nos quedamos en silencio y le busco con la mirada, veo que él me observa, con los ojos muy abiertos y su expresión pasa a convertirse en enfado, en ira, en el monstruo que ahora es. Ahí viene. El primer golpe me lo da en la cara, con el puño cerrado. Es tan fuerte que me hace perder el equilibrio y caer al suelo. Noto cómo la boca me empieza a saber a sangre cuando me pega una patada en las costillas, todo el aire que tenía en los pulmones lo suelto tosiendo, escupiendo también sangre.

-¿Así es como me agradeces que te haya mantenido todo este tiempo viva?

Me levanta del suelo sin esfuerzo, como si yo fuera una maldita muñeca de trapo, para estamparme en la pared que hay justo detrás de mí. Todo ese golpe me va para la cabeza, es tal que noto como algunos de los azulejos de la pared se quiebran por el impacto. Entonces la vista se me empieza a nublar. Me llevo la mano hasta la nuca y luego me la miro, es sangre. Y es lo último que veo antes de perder totalmente la consciencia y desmayarme.

**...**

**En fin... Como he dicho... Muy, muy feas.**

**Gracias por pasar a leer y como siempre, por cada comentario mueeeero de amor 3**


	5. Sobrevivir

**Holaholaholaaaa... Bien, en este hay poco diálogo, pero prometo que vale la pena ;)**

**...**

Recupero la consciencia poco a poco, aunque soy incapaz de abrir los ojos, no tengo fuerzas, llevo un día entero sin comer ni beber agua, por no hablar de las dos veces que Zack me ha pegado ya. Más que pegar, han sido palizas. Me duele la cara, especialmente el ojo izquierdo, que creo que está hinchado, la comisura derecha de la boca y la cabeza. Dios, la cabeza me está matando. Mi cuerpo está totalmente entumecido, y seguramente ya me habrán empezado a salir moratones. Me cuesta incluso respirar, tengo que concentrarme para ello. Dentro, fuera, dentro, fuera y vuelta a empezar.

Afino el oído y oigo de fondo carcajadas, gritos y hombres que alargan la "r" y la "s" de las palabras y que arrastran también las vocales. Que les patine la lengua me dice que están todos borrachos, como siempre han hecho por las noches. Me atrevo a abrir un ojo y descubro la oscuridad de la cocina, es de noche, y ellos están en el vestíbulo del bar, bebiéndose una botella tras otra. Me da miedo moverme por si me oyen, si Zack descubre que vuelvo a estar despierta, vendrá y me dará otra sesión de puñetazos y patadas echándome la culpa de todo. Decido volver a cerrar los ojos y quedarme quieta, como si siguiera inconsciente y rezo para no ponerme a temblar.

* * *

_Fue Beth la que me lo dijo, vino a buscarme a mi celda y me contó lo que le había pasado a Emma. Lo dijo como ida, como sabiendo lo que había pasado pero sin asimilarlo aún._

_-Daryl... Emma... Le... Le han mordido... Rick dice que no podía traerla de vuelta, que la dejó allí..._

_Me contó la mentira que Rick les había contado a todos muy pausadamente, trabándose y sin ser capaz de terminar, porque justo entonces, Beth rompió a llorar. Rick y Emma habían ido a un pueblo, a por provisiones para el invierno, mantas y eso, y en una de las casas había un infectado que se echó encima de Emma. Ella no fue capaz de defenderse y Rick llegó tarde, cuando ya la habían mordido. Yo puse cara de circunstancia, no daba crédito. Rick lo había hecho, había llevado a Emma con el animal de su ex. Creía que hoy lo que haría Rick sería volver al puto pueblo con más hombres para acabar con ese tío y sus otros cinco lameculos. Podíamos con él, no tenía por qué intimidarnos que seis personas amenazaran a una veintena, pero Rick había decidido por sí solo que lo mejor era cumplir con lo que ese gilipollas decía._

_Por eso fui como pude a buscarle, por la noche, a una de las habitaciones de la planta de arriba que él había hecho su cuarto, apartado de los demás, con un colchón grande para él y una cuna para Judith. No me fue fácil, la pierna me dolía aún y Emma aquella misma mañana antes de irse me dijo que como me pusiera a andar y se me saltaran los puntos, me cortaba las pelotas. Palabras textuales. He cogido una de las muletas que había en la enfermería para no hacer esfuerzo con esa pierna y me he encaminado escaleras arriba._

_Me lo encuentro a oscuras, sentado encima del colchón con la espalda apoyada en la pared, inmerso en sus pensamientos y con la mirada perdida en la cuna de Judith, donde ella duerme. Se percata de mi presencia cuando cruzo el umbral de la puerta, con la muleta. Me mira y suelta un suspiro. Lo hace porque ahora tendría que darme explicaciones a mí, el único que sabia que esa trola que le había contado a los demás era un montón de mierda._

_\- ¿Por qué lo has hecho?_

_\- ¿Tenía otra opción?_

_\- Matarle, como te dije ayer. Llevarte a ese pueblo a diez hombres y matarle a él y a los otros, por ejemplo._

_\- No hubiera salido bien -sentencia, totalmente convencido de ello_

_\- Deja de poner escusas. Intento entender por qué lo has hecho._

_\- Daryl, tu estabas allí ayer. Me amenazó a mí, a mi familia, a todo el grupo. Si no cumplía vendría a por nosotros. ¿No te parece esa una razón suficiente?_

_\- Rick, eran solo seis hombres, habríamos podido con ellos fácilmente. De todas formas, ¿que te hace pensar que aún habiéndole obedecido llevándole a Emma no va a venir a por nosotros igualmente?_

_No contesta, solo niega con la cabeza manteniéndola baja. _

_\- Has puesto los caprichos de ese bastardo antes que a una persona de tu grupo y no eres capaz de darme una razón que se sostenga. ¿Qué te pasa tío?_

_Espero en silencio, con una paciencia que no tengo, a que me responda. Lo hace despacio, en voz baja, casi en susurrando._

_-Emma... ella...- me acerqué a su cama y me senté con cuidado a su lado, le di una palmada en la espalda a modo de apoyo, porque ví que eso no estaba siendo fácil para él - Zack dijo ayer que ella me haría débil, y tenía razón. Desde que ella llegó empecé a olvidarme del mundo que hay fuera de nuestros muros. Me hacía olvidar todo lo malo, la realidad._

_Los dos nos quedamos en silencio. Desde que Emma llegó lo puso todo patas arriba. Quién nos iba a decir a nosotros que en lugar de matar infectados dedicaríamos un día entero a celebrar un cumpleaños colectivo, por ejemplo. Es de locos. Días atrás, hablando con Carol, me contó que ella le había propuesto organizar una obra de teatro con los niños de la prisión. No. Emma no nos había débiles._

_-Nos hacía humanos, no débiles._

* * *

Todo está en silencio desde hace un buen rato, bueno, en silencio relativo si ignoramos los ronquidos que se oyen en el vestíbulo. Me atrevo a volver a abrir los ojos y descubro que sigue siendo de noche. Todo está muy oscuro, lo único que veo es lo que la luz de la Luna ilumina al colarse por las ventanas.

¿Y ahora qué? ¿Volver a esperar a que Zack se despierte y venga a por mí? No era un plan que me apeteciera mucho, la verdad.

Empiezo a incorporarme poco a poco acallando un grito de dolor que mi garganta luchaba por soltar. Logro ponerme de pie y empiezo a caminar con pasitos lentos hacia fuera de la cocina, para asomarme al vestíbulo, donde, como suponía, seis lobos duermen tranquilamente rodeados de botellas de alcohol vacías, dejando atrás otro día de su supervivencia. ¿Y la mía? ¿Hasta donde llegaría mi supervivencia si me quedaba aquí, con ellos? Miro al frente y veo la puerta. Algo en mi interior, llámalo instinto, me dice que corra hacia ella mientras pueda, que aún tengo unas horas hasta que ellos se despierten de su coma etílico y que, para cuando lo hagan, yo ya podría estar lejos de ellos. Es ese pensamiento, esa esperanza la que me hace caminar, en silencio, como un fantasma, hacia la puerta. Cuando llego hasta ella y la abro ruego por que las bisagras no crujan y, milagro, no lo hacen.

Estoy fuera. Fuera. Por fin. Empiezo a caminar calle abajo mientras me hago un esquema mental: lo primero, encontrar algo de comer o de beber, o los dos ya que estamos. Luego algo que me pueda servir de arma y algo que me pueda valer también como vehículo para ir más rápido, aunque sea una bici. Otra cosa, mantenerme fuera de espacios abiertos justo después de que salga el Sol, para hacer a Zack más difícil el encontrarme. No sé cuanto queda hasta que amanezca pero espero que sea poco tiempo, no quiero enfrentarme mucho más tiempo yo sola a esta oscuridad.

Llevo un rato caminando, sopesando en qué casa entrar primero cuando un fuerte estruendo rompe el silencio, tardo milésimas en darme cuenta de lo que es, justo después de un horrible dolor en la parte de atrás de mi cadera derecha. Un disparo. Caigo al suelo soltando un pequeño grito de dolor. Mierda. Mierda. Mierda.

-¿¡Me ibas a dejar otra vez!?- me atrevo a mirar hacia atrás, es Zack, viene a paso rápido hacia donde estoy, empiezo a temblar como una hoja - ¿Otra vez, zorra desagradecida?

Zack se me echa encima, me agarra de los costados y me levanta del suelo. Me lleva con él de vuelta dentro del bar mientras maldice entre dientes. Cojeo con la pierna derecha por culpa del disparo en la cadera. Dentro, los otros cinco siguen durmiendo. Zack me lleva de vuelta a la cocina y me tira al suelo boca abajo, y veo algo que me encoje el estómago, la hoja afilada de un machete que brilla debajo de uno de los armarios que allí hay. Él me da la vuelta, poniéndome boca arriba para después sentarse a horcajadas sobre mí y llevar las yemas de los dedos a ambos lados del cuello y apretar, impidiendo que el aire entre o salga de mis pulmones. Yo aprieto mis manos alrededor de las muñecas de él y cierro fuertemente los ojos.

\- ¿Por qué me haces esto?- gruñe

Mientras sus manos rodean mi cuello y lo presionan, dejándome sin respirar, miro a Zack. Zack. No, ese no era Zack, era un animal con su careta. El Zack que yo quería, del que yo me enamoré, no era este. Las lágrimas se me empiezan a acumular en los ojos cuando me doy cuenta. Un pequeño ser se había anclado a Zack el mismo día en el que el mundo se empezó a plagar de zombies que esperaban en cada esquina para hincarte el diente. Ese pequeño ser se llama miedo. Miedo a ser tu el siguiente en convertirte en uno de ellos. Miedo a morir. El miedo nunca suele ser bueno, pero en este caso había convertido a Zack en un monstruo. No, no era Zack al que tenía encima de mí, asfixiándome. El Zack del que yo me había enamorado años atrás se había ido desde que el miedo se acopló a él.

Ese monstruo no hace justicia a Zack y eso llena mi maltrecho cuerpo de furia. Una furia que me hace alargar la mano hasta rozar con las yemas de los dedos el machete que antes había visto bajo uno de los armaritos de la cocina, olvidado. Cuando lo tengo bien agarrado por el mango, busco dentro de mí todas las fuerzas que me quedan. En un primer golpe, atravieso uno de los huesos del antebrazo de Zack, él aparta las manos rápidamente de mi cuello y se agarra la herida, con los ojos completamente abiertos. Aprovecho ese momento de confusión para usar su propia fuerza en su contra y ponerme yo encima, cambiando posiciones. No me lo pienso dos veces antes de alzar la hoja del machete por encima de mi cabeza para después clavarla en la cabeza del monstruo que se había apropiado del cuerpo de Zack. Lo hago una y otra vez, una y otra vez, mientras mi garganta suelta quejidos de dolor. Me deshago de ira en aquel acto vil y no paré hasta que su rostro quedó totalmente desfigurado.

Cuando paro y me doy cuenta de lo que acabo de hacer, las lágrimas que llevaban un buen rato agolpadas en mis ojos empiezan a caer, desordenadas, por mis mejillas y por primera vez desde que el fin del mundo se me vino encima, lloro. Lloro por todo lo que he perdido y por quienes he perdido, entre ellos Zack, que no tiene nada que ver con este desconocido que se parecía a él desde hacía meses. Me acabo de dar cuenta que a Zack le perdí hace tiempo y que esa esperanza que guardaba de que volviera a ser él nunca se habría podido cumplir, él nunca volvería. Lloré porque después de todo no podría crecer con él a mi lado. Ambos habíamos hecho planes de ser médicos misioneros durante una temporada cuando nos graduáramos, juntos, con esa esperanza de salvar el Mundo que tienes cuando estás estudiando una carrera. Esos sueños y muchos más no se podrían cumplir, y es por eso por lo que estoy llorando ahora. Me estoy dando cuenta, demasiado tarde, de que ya no podría cumplir ninguno, que mi "antes" también había muerto.

Me llevo la mano hasta la parte de atrás de la cadera, para palparme la herida del disparo y valorar la gravedad, pero primero me encuentro con algo cuya existencia llevo obviando horas. La pistola de Rick, que seguía en la parte de atrás de mi pantalón, estaba ahí desde este mañana, cuando maté a ese zombie. La cojo entre mis manos y un pequeño ruido que venía del vestíbulo me devuelve a la realidad. Aun no estoy sola. Los otros cinco animales siguen vivos. Eso vuelve a llenar mi cuerpo de furia, porque mientras esos cinco monstruos siguen vivos, gente que de verdad vale la pena han tenido que morir, gente como Abel, Anna, Kris, David, Hanna... Me levanto, ignorando el fuerte dolor que recorre mi cuerpo de arriba a abajo. Hago las cuentas, al revólver de Rick le caben seis balas, con el zombie que maté ayer quedan cinco dentro del tambor. Vaya, más me vale apuntar bien.

Doy los pasos que me llevan al vestíbulo como si nada, la nube roja que nubla mi cabeza ignora todo el dolor y lo llena todo de ira, de furia. Allí están todos, con cara somnolienta, sonrojada por el alcohol. Alzo la pistola y retrocedo el martillo, apunto por el punto de mira y aprieto el gatillo. Así con todos. Hugh. Aaron. Sam. Victor. Nick. Cayeron en ese orden, todos con una bala en la cabeza. El que aún estuvieran todos borrachos me ha hecho las cosas fáciles, todo hay que decirlo. Me quedo un rato largo allí parada, observando, comprobando que nadie se mueva lo más mínimo.

Cuando pasan unos minutos, vuelvo a sentir cada poro, el roce de mi ropa, el hinchazón de mi ojo que en un par de horas sería un enorme moratón, mi labio partido, el disparo, los redondeles morados que cubren mi cuerpo, las lágrimas aún cayéndome por las mejillas y mis pulmones deshaciéndose en silenciosos sollozos. Tengo que hacer algo con la bala que seguía en mi cadera, obviamente no la sacaría de ahí para que la hemorragia no fuera peor, pero tenía que taparla con algo. Como no encontraría ni en sueños aguja, hilos y gasas estériles en un bar de moteros, por no hablar de mi condición para ponerme a coser, busco detrás de la barra una caja de herramientas y doy con la cinta aislante. Bueno, eso mejor que nada. Corto tres tiras, me envuelvo la herida y miro a mi alrededor, cinco cuerpos sin vida a los que yo había matado. Necesitaba no ver esto ahora, porque era la representación gráfica de que yo también había sucumbido al instinto animal para sobrevivir, algo que juré no hacer nunca.

En lo único que me tengo que concentrar ahora es en caminar hasta la parte de atrás del bar, por un pasillo que lleva al cuarto del encargado. Me meto en él, cierro la puerta detrás de mí y me dejo caer poco a poco al suelo, donde me recuesto boca arriba, mirando al techo, que se empieza a iluminar de un color anaranjado. Está amaneciendo. Las lágrimas siguen cayéndome mientras digo susurrando para mí misma:

-Todo estará bien Emma. Todo estará bien ahora.

Porque los ojos me pesan toneladas y empiezan a cerrarse. Sé que dormir no es lo mejor ahora porque probablemente no me volveré a despertar pero, ¿qué más daba ya? Lo único que necesito es saber que, aunque este sea el fin, lo que sea que me espera ahora será bueno.

**...**

**Gracias como siempre por leer. El domingo que viene tendréis el siguiente. Os va a gustar, os lo juro. ;*****


	6. Rescate

**Tengo que exponer públicamente mis quejas por la muerte de Noah en el anterior capítulo. ¿¡POR QUÉEEEE!?**

**En finnnn, aquí tenéis el siguiente:**

[DARYL]

_El motor de mi moto empieza a rugir mientras me abren las verjas de la prisión. Necesitaba salir, respirar un aire que no fuera este que inunda a la prisión desde hace unos días. No encajaba bien estar rodeado de gente que aún lloraba en silencio la pérdida de Emma tres días después de que ella no hubiera regresado por unas razones que no eran reales. Necesitaba salir de esa mentira aunque solo fuera por un par de horas._

_¿Mi pierna? No supondría un problema. Estaba bien. Estaba perfecta desde que me la cosieron y curaron Emma y Beth._

_Es por la mañana, muy temprano, está muy nublado y se avecina lluvia. He salido tan temprano para no tener que encontrarme con Rick y darle explicaciones. Necesitaba estar solo. Pensar. Yo sigo pensando que las cosas se podrían haber hecho de otra manera. Rick la había llevado con ese tío en lugar de usar las seis balas que siempre lleva en su revólver para acabar con él y con los otros. Se había deshecho de Emma con unos motivos que hasta él sabía que eran equivocados._

_Voy por la carretera desierta, y pequeñas gotas de agua empiezan a caer mojándolo todo. Está empezado a llover, me encantaría que parase antes de que llegue al pueblo del otro día. En el bar al que entramos habían colgadas en la pared cañas de pescar y quería esos hilos para cambiar los de mi ballesta, que estaban rotos, a ver si funcionaba. Los truenos que rompen el silencio desde la lejanía me dicen que no, que no va a parar de llover pronto._

* * *

No... Otra vez no... Me vuelvo a despertar, temblando, después de otra pesadilla. Sueño una y otra vez que Zack se levanta, con el cráneo abierto y vuelve a por mí, y no puedo moverme ni gritar, solo mirar sin parpadear horrorizada como se me echa encima. Es tan real que tardo segundos, incluso después de haberme despertado, en darme cuenta de que solo era un sueño. Son esa clase de pesadillas las que me mantienen despierta cada pocas horas. Eso es bueno. Lo malo es desmayarme una y otra vez cuando trato con pequeños esfuerzos levantarme para buscar agua o comida, aunque sea azúcar en la cocina del bar. El azúcar es la fuente de energía del cerebro, mientras él siga funcionando, yo seguiré viviendo. O algo así.

Lo que de verdad me preocupa es la fiebre, la tengo desde hace un día y medio más o menos. Me desperté sudando, todo el cuerpo me ardía y mi piel estaba muy sensible. Era lo peor que me podía pasar, que la herida de bala sin curar se me infectase y me provocara fiebre. Anoche, a la desesperada, me tapé con todo lo que encontré, arrancando las cortinas incluso para taparme con ellas, tratar de sudar y bajar mi temperatura corporal, pero ni así logré que la fiebre me bajara, mi cuerpo seguía tirando agua, deshidratándose, matándome poco a poco.

El silencio que me rodea empieza a quebrarse poco a poco por el cripeteo del agua chocando en las ventanas. Ha empezado a llover, y de repente, ahí está, otra oportunidad para bajarme la fiebre. Abro los ojos durante unos pocos segundos, lo justo para ver primero el bar, donde aún seguía, y divisar luego la puerta que da a la calle. Los ojos se me empiezan a cerrar con inercia propia, pero no necesito ver para incorporarme, soltando gemidos de dolor sin poder evitarlo y luego ponerme de pie con unas piernas que no me sostienen, que me fallan, por eso tengo que ir apoyándome en la barra y en las sillas con tal de no caerme de nuevo redonda al suelo. Cuando alcanzo la puerta y me tiro a ella para abrirla, la lluvia comienza a calarme hasta los huesos nada más poner un pie fuera. Esa sensación, la de la lluvia fría de invierno mojándome por completo me devuelve a la vida. Cada gota que cae del cielo comienza a cubrir cada milímetro de mi piel, enrojecida e inflamada. Camino poco a poco, hacia el centro de la carretera que está justo enfrente del bar, en medio del pueblo y alzo la cabeza mirando al cielo, abriendo también la boca, porque llevo cerca de dos días sin beber una gota de agua, y el cuerpo humano solo puede aguantar así tres, por lo que sería bueno aprovechar. Doy las gracias a lo que se a que está ahí arriba por esto, por este momento, por esta sensación. Esto ha sido como una chispa de luz entre toda la oscuridad que me ha envuelto durante los últimos días.

Mis piernas no son capaces de seguir sosteniéndome más tiempo, así que me tumbo en el suelo mojado del asfalto con cuidado boca arriba, en medio de la carretera, donde si cualquier coche apareciera me pasaría por encima sin problema, o donde un zombie me vería fácilmente, vendría a por mí y yo no tendría fuerzas para defenderme. Una presa fácil, pero me daba igual mientras esta sensación continuara dentro de mí. La lluvia aprieta y mis fuerzas desaparecen hasta para seguir manteniendo los ojos abiertos. Intento apartar todos esos pensamientos negativos de mi cabeza y busco todo lo bueno que me queda en ella. Este es el fin. Lo sé. Comienzo a hacer repaso de mi vida, de todo lo que he hecho y de todo lo que me ha pasado. ¿De verdad ha valido la pena? ¿De verdad que este es el fin que el destino tenía escrito para mí?

-Te espera algo mejor, cariño.- oigo una voz a mi derecha que me hace volver a abrir los ojos de par en par

Esa voz. Llevaba años sin oírla, estaba almacenada en alguna parte de mi cabeza como otros tantos recuerdos de ella. Mi madre. Se fue de mi lado cuando yo apenas tenía diecisiete. Ni ella ni el tratamiento con quimioterapia pudieron hacer frente a su enfermedad, a pesar de ser una mujer muy fuerte. Se fue y me quede sola por primera vez en mi vida, porque mi padre, si es que se le puede llamar así, nos dejó a las dos cuando yo apenas tenía cinco años. Sé que la veo arrodillada a mi lado fruto de una alucinación, seguramente por la fiebre y la poca cordura que me queda, pero está aquí, la puedo volver a ver a mi lado después de tanto tiempo y eso es lo único que me importa.

-Mamá...

-Mi amor, no tengas miedo. Todo será mejor a partir de ahora. Créeme.

Y quiero creerla, porque si es verdad que hay algo ahí arriba espero que me reúna con aquellos que aún amo y me dejaron hace tiempo.

Miro como una boba a mi madre, intentando no perderme detalle de ella y luchando conmigo misma para no cerrar los ojos de nuevo. A pesar de que la lluvia me moja a mí parece que a ella no le afecta. Ni una gota moja su pelo castaño, que nunca quiso teñir, ni su piel blanca como la nieve.

-Es hora de irse, pequeña.

Pequeña... Sólo una persona que ahora sé que me dejó hace meses me llamaba así. Giro la cabeza hacia mi izquierda y allí está, Zack, como yo le recordaba. No sé porqué mi mente ha decidido construirle con la puñetera camiseta del "Dr. House" que le regalé de broma un día que fui de compras y me acordé de él. Se la ponía casi todos los domingos por la tarde cuando ambos nos juntábamos para estudiar y acabábamos construyendo los cimientos de lo que sería nuestro futuro.

-Todo será mejor ahora. Tiene que serlo, cielo.

Se inclina para darme un beso en mi sien izquierda y en la comisura de mis labios, mientras mis ojos vuelven a cerrarse sin remedio, se dibuja una sonrisa.

* * *

_La lluvia está empezando a apretar justo cuando llego al bar. Dejo la moto en un sitio donde no se siga mojando antes de meterme yo dentro a resguardarme también y a esperar a que la lluvia afloje, pero hay algo en la carretera que me llama la atención; y no es por los dos coches que sé que son de Zack y de los otros cinco capullos, que ni recuerdo como se llaman, es porque hay alguien que está tirado allí en medio. No le hubiera dado más importancia si no hubiera visto su sudadera azul oscuro y su pelo negro. Era Emma, sin duda alguna. Echo a correr como alma que lleva al diablo nada más darme cuenta._

_-¡Emma!- grito corriendo hacia ella y arrodillándome cuando llego a su lado - ¿Estas bien? -no me responde, ni abre los ojos, eso no me gusta- ¿Donde están los demás?_

_Me paro a observarla más detenidamente. Su ojo derecho está rodeado de un color berenjena que no me gusta ni un pelo, también le veo el labio partido y sangre seca en la sien. Ni quiero imaginarme qué más marcas estarán escondidas bajo su ropa._

_-Muertos... Todos...- es lo único que es capaz de decir_

_-Venga, vamos dentro. Vemos como estás y cuando pare la lluvia volverás conmigo a la prisión._

_-No, no quiero volver.- dice alarmada, como con miedo_

_-Claro que vas a volver. Beth te curará, descansarás y para cuando nos demos cuenta estarás otra vez dando la tabarra._

_-No... No lo entiendes. Rick no me quiere allí._

_-Emma, claro que te quiere allí. Todos te queremos allí, Rick el que más. Nunca le había visto sonreír de verdad hasta que tú llegaste._

_La cojo en brazos, porque algo me dice que ella es incapaz de andar por sí sola, y la llevo dentro del bar. Trato de ignorar los cinco cuerpos que hay allí y el olor que desprenden, llevan días sin vida, los cinco con un disparo en la cabeza. Busco detrás de la barra ginebra para limpiarle las heridas a Emma, tratando de que no se le infecten. La ayudo a tumbarse boca arriba y se queja. Se lleva una mano hacia la parte baja de la espalda y se saca de detrás del pantalón una pistola que me resulta familiar. Es la de Rick. Sonrío, porque es ella la que se ha cargado a estos cinco, y de refilón he visto otro cuerpo en la cocina. Es el de Zack._

_Le descubro a Emma en la parte de atrás de su espalda una herida cubierta con cinta aislante, cuando se la quito descubro que es de un disparo. Se la curo también mientras se queja con una mueca de dolor y se la cubro otra vez con cinta aislante gris, como ella había hecho._

_-¿Mejor?- le pregunto, pero ella ha cerrado los ojos- Emma, mírame. Abre los ojos. -le digo, mientras le palmeo las mejillas tratando de que se espabile- Tienes que aguantar, nena. ¡Aguanta!_

_Ayudo a Emma a levantarse y caminar, pero es incapaz de coordinar los pasos. Está muy débil. No sé como llevarla en la moto conmigo de vuelta si ni siquiera va a tener fuerzas para agarrarse. Solo se me ocurre una idea. Busco algo en el bar que me pueda servir para atarla a mi espalda, así por lo menos no se caerá de la moto en marcha. Encuentro un montón de cortinas tiradas en el suelo de una habitación de la parte de atrás, me servirán. Antes de salir en busca de Emma echo un vistazo dentro de la cocina, a parte del cuerpo a penas sin cabeza de Zack, veo la mochila de Emma, con el arco y tres flechas rosas asomando. Cojo sus cosas y v__uelvo al vestíbulo, donde ella sigue apoyada en la barra, luchando por mantener los ojos abiertos. También veo cómo le tiembla todo el cuerpo. Me quito sin pensármelo dos veces la vieja chaqueta de cuero negra y se la pongo a ella. Después la agarro por las costillas para que se apoye a mí mientras caminamos de nuevo fuera. La lluvia está empezando a parar. La ayudo a ponerse en la parte de atrás de la moto mientras le lío la cortina a la cintura, me pongo yo delante suya y me la ato yo también, como si Emma fuera una mochila. Le pido que me rodee con los brazos antes de arrancar y poner rumbo a la prisión._

_-Emma, no cierres los ojos. -pero ella no me responde- ¡Hey! Cuéntame como lo has hecho. Cuéntame como acabaste tu sola con los seis, ¿eh?_

_Pero en lugar de hablar, empieza a tararear una canción que ambos conocemos. Es una de las que canta Beth por las noches en la prisión. La tararea y escucho algunas palabras sueltas, vagas. Para de cantar a los pocos minutos. Ya no le quedan fuerzas. Cada cinco kilómetros le pido que me apriete la mano con la suya, y lo hace, pero muy débilmente. Tengo que darme prisa._

_Llegamos después de media hora de camino, y hace ya como diez kilómetros que Emma está totalmente inconsciente. Pido a gritos que me abran las puertas cagando leches. Paro la moto y deshago el nudo de la cortina con la que Emma permanecía agarrada a mi espalda._

_-¡Emma abre los ojos!- le pido, palmeándole la mejilla, pero nada- Quédate con nosotros, nena. Quédate con nosotros. Aún te necesitamos aquí._

_La cojo en brazos y corro con ella dentro de uno de los edificios. Les pido a todos los que me encuentro de camino a la enfermería que avisen a Beth. Con Emma fuera de juego, es la única que sabrá lo que hacer._

**_..._**

**Bueeeeeno. Corto pero intenso, ¿eh? **

**Muchas gracias, como siempre por leer. :)) **


	7. Heridas que no sanarán fácilmente

**¡Buff! Mañana por fin veremos el final de la temporada de TWD :DDDDDD**

**¡Dios que ganas!**

**Mientras tanto aquí tenéis el siguiente, desde el punto de vista de Beth y de Rick:**

**...**

[Beth]

_Oigo como la gente me llama a gritos. Durante las últimas semanas me había ganado el papel de enfermera aquí en la prisión, así que me preparo para ver a alguien con un hueso roto o algo por el estilo. Pero no. Daryl trae a una chica en brazos y ambos van calados hasta los huesos por culpa de la lluvia. Tardo en darme cuenta de que, ese cuerpo inconsciente pálido y que tiembla en los brazos de Daryl es el de Emma. El corazón se me para una milésima de segundo y me quedo paralizada durante más tiempo de lo que me habría gustado._

_Aparto todas las preguntas que se acumulan en mi cabeza a un lado y solo me quedo con que Emma no está infectada y que necesita ayuda urgente. Daryl la ha traído a la enfermería y una marabunta de gente le ha seguido preguntándole qué le ha pasado y por qué la ha traído de vuelta si se supone que estaba infectada._

_-A ver chicos, necesito que salgáis todos de aquí, tengo que examinarla.-digo, levantando la voz todo lo que puedo en la sala. Muy pocos hacen caso, al resto los saca Daryl a empujones al pasillo, se lo agradezco mentalmente- Daryl necesito que me ayuden Maggie y Carol. Si ves a Michonne dile que su ayuda también me vendrá bien.- asiente y le oigo pegar gritos en el pasillo. Hay alguien detrás de mí, inmóvil, noto su presencia. Cuando me giro para pedirle que también se vaya me encuentro con los ojos asustados de Rick. Está como paralizado, observando a Emma tumbada en la camilla, que lo único que puede hacer por ella misma ahora mismo es concentrarse en seguir respirando- Rick, necesito que tú también salgas._

_-Yo..._

_No es capaz de decirme nada más. Tiene todo el cuerpo en tensión, aprieta mucho la mandíbula incluso, y tiene los ojos muy abiertos. Eso no es bueno. Necesita salir de aquí ya._

_-Escúchame, ¿quieres ayudarme? -él asiente- Vale, pues necesito que vayas a la cocina, cojas uno de los botellines de agua, le eches dentro azúcar y me lo traigas._

_Justo en ese momento, llegan mi hermana y Carol con Daryl, se quedan boquiabiertas al ver a Emma._

_-Daryl, ve con Rick a la cocina y ayúdale._

_Daryl lo saca como puede de la habitación, quedándonos solas las cuatro. Me acerco a la camilla donde está Emma y la arrastramos en medio de la habitación, cojo la cara de ella entre mis manos y noto como las mejillas le arden. Tiene fiebre._

_-Emma, háblame. -como respuesta, ella abre los ojos un poco, lo justo para que pueda ver sus pupilas dilatadas y el color verde de sus ojos. Me busca con ellos, levantando también levemente una mano- Así, así, no cierres los ojos._

_Michonne entra haciendo mucho ruido, dándole un gran empujón a la puerta, lo que hace que Emma se estremezca_

_-Daryl me ha dicho que le han disparado en la cadera._

_La pongo de lado con la ayuda de las chicas y allí está, una herida de bala cubierta por tiras de cinta aislante._

_-Tenemos que coserla. -le digo a las demás, Carol y Maggie se acercan al armario que hay en la habitación a coger lo que necesitamos (aguja e hilo, alcohol...) mientras que Michonne examina conmigo la herida. La bala la sigue teniendo dentro- Emma, vamos a curarte, ¿vale? Te va a doler un poco._

* * *

[Rick]

_Daryl y yo corremos hacia el almacén donde tenemos todas las provisiones. Me habla. Me dice que Zack y los otros cinco están muertos y más cosas que ni oigo, porque mi cabeza va a tal velocidad que no me puedo concentrar en escucharle. Estoy en este estado desde que he visto a Daryl entrar con Emma en brazos. Es lo que antes se conocía comúnmente como "estado de shock". Cuando llegamos me quedo paralizado._

_-Busca el azúcar. -me dice, pero yo no puedo ni moverme, y cuando no le respondo, Daryl se da la vuelta y me ve temblar- Vamos tío, lucha contra eso. No tiene que poder contigo ahora. -no le hace falta decir que es el miedo lo que me tiene así- Emma nos necesita ahora._

_Y es eso último lo que me devuelve al aquí y ahora, donde lo único que importa ahora mismo es el tiempo._

* * *

[Beth]

_Ponemos especial cuidado en limpiarle la herida de bala a Emma, a simple vista parece infectada y no queremos que empeore. Cojo unas pinzas y comienzo a buscar la bala con mucho cuidado. Emma empieza a gritar por el dolor, pero yo no paro; cuanto antes se la saquemos, antes acabaremos. Cuando ya está fuera, un hilo de sangre empieza a salirle de la herida. Es hora de volver a limpiar y coser. Le pido a Maggie y Carol que se ocupen de eso mientras yo le busco más heridas, pero solo descubro un montón de moratones y otros cortes abiertos._

_Daryl entra en ese momento sin llamar a la puerta con una botella de agua en la mano, zarandeándola de lado a lado para que el azúcar que ha echado dentro se mezcle con el agua. Le da la botella a Michonne antes de volver a salir de nuevo al pasillo, donde veo de refilón a Rick. No se atreve a entrar._

_-Haz que se beba eso. -le digo a Michonne- Maggie trae trapos y agua, cuanto más fría mejor. Emma está ardiendo y tenemos que bajarle la fiebre. -asiente antes de soltar una mano de Emma que tenía agarrada y salir de la habitación_

_Carol está terminando de coser y limpiar la herida de Emma con manos hábiles, pero ella no puede evitar soltar gemidos afónicos de dolor con cada pinchazo de la aguja. Igualmente, aguanta sin moverse. Michonne sostiene la botella con agua y azúcar inclinada mientras Emma bebe como si le fuera la vida en ello. Dios sabe cuanto tiempo lleva sin beber ni gota, ni mucho menos comer._

_Para cuando Carol acaba, Maggie ya había llegado con el agua y los paños. Aprovechamos y limpiamos a Emma, la secamos y le volvemos a poner ropa limpia. Le hemos descubierto tantos moratones y cortes que da miedo. ¿Qué le han hecho?_

_La fiebre le empieza a bajar cuando el sol ya ha caído, después de estar unas horas con paños húmedos y de darle también los últimos antibióticos que nos quedaban. Gracias a Dios teníamos todo lo que necesitábamos aquí._

_Decidimos, cuando ya es de noche, que lo mejor es llevarla a su celda y que descanse allí, en su cama. Todas salen de la enfermería y oigo en el pasillo cómo Rick empieza a hablar con Michonne, en tono preocupado._

_-¿Cómo está?_

_Ella resopla antes de contestarle._

_-Mal. Hemos perdido la cuenta de los moratones y las heridas con los que venía, por no hablar del disparo y de la fiebre. Es más que evidente que lleva días sin comer ni beber agua. Se le ve a simple vista._

_Los dos se quedan en silencio, Rick tratando de asimilarlo todo y Michonne muriéndose por dentro por preguntarle algo, como todos los demás._

_-Rick...-le llama, buscando su atención de nuevo- ¿Por qué nos dijiste que le había mordido un infectado?_

_-Eso es algo que debería explicaros a todos._

_Estoy de espaldas a la puerta cuando él entra. Se queda mirando a Emma y noto que le cuesta verla así, en este estado, es como si se echara la culpa. Tras un largo silencio, aparta los ojos de ella, mirándome a mí, y me hace la misma pregunta que a Michonne:_

_-¿Cómo está?_

_-Hecha polvo. Creemos que la herida de cuando le dispararon se le infectó y de ahí la fiebre. Gracias a Dios teníamos aquí antibióticos. Le hemos puesto paños fríos y hemos logrado que la fiebre le bajara un poco. -se vuelve a quedar callado y vuelve a mirarla, yo suspiro y la miro también- Tiene que haber pasado unos días horribles. Necesita recuperarse y descansar, iremos viendo como evoluciona._

_-¿Le damos de comer? Llevará días sin probar bocado..._

_-En su estado, y con mucha suerte, podremos darle de beber. Lo iremos viendo poco a poco, Rick._

_-Ya..._

_-Lo único que podemos hacer por ella ahora mismo es dejarla descansar. Íbamos a llevarla a su cama, de hecho._

_-Yo me encargo.- dice decidido_

_Y se acerca, aunque miedoso, al cuerpo de Emma, pasándole un brazo por la espalda y otro por la parte de atrás de sus rodillas, la empieza a alzar en brazos y ella suelta un pequeño quejido sin abrir los ojos. Rick se pone en alerta._

_-¿Qué pasa? ¿He hecho algo mal?- dice, ante el pequeño gemido de dolor de Emma_

_-No... Sólo le habrás rozado uno de los hematomas al levantarla, tranquilo._

_Me hace gracia que, un hombre como Rick, tan seguro de sí mismo, de sus decisiones, de sus actos, etcétera, se muestre así de indeciso con Emma. Creo que hemos dado con otro de sus puntos débiles._

_Termina de coger a Emma, levántandola del todo de la camilla y acomodando la cabeza de ella en su pecho. Me mira para que le dé el visto bueno y sale al pasillo, caminando despacio, poniendo mucho cuidado en cada paso que da. Yo voy por detrás de ellos, para ayudarle a meterla en su cama. Vamos en silencio y todos los que nos encontramos de camino se quedan parados mirándola, preguntándose en silencio qué le habrá pasado._

_Cuando llegamos, yo me adelanto a apartar las sábanas de la cama antes de que Rick acueste a Emma, lo hace con mucho cuidado y ambos la acomodamos y tapamos antes de salir de su "habitación-celda" como ella le llamaba. Rick se resiste a moverse de aquí, eso me enternece._

_-Va a estar bien, Rick, no te preocupes. Después de cenar vendré y me pasaré la noche con ella._

_-Yo lo haré, si no te importa Beth. Duerme esta noche, descansa, te lo has ganado. Yo me quedaré con ella y si pasa algo te aviso, ¿vale?-asiento, sonriendo como una tonta. Rick no se quiere separar de ella- Ahora vamos a cenar, os debo una explicación a todos._

* * *

[Rick]

_Dar la cara delante de todo el grupo diciéndoles que les mentí no me ha resultado nada fácil, porque nunca lo es traicionar la confianza de alguien así, de este modo. Les he contado todo, porque se lo debía. Les he contado el encontronazo con Zack y su grupo en aquel bar, cuando él disparó a Daryl, la amenaza, cuando él me pidió que le llevara a Emma a modo de trato... Todo. Por último les he pedido disculpas, y se ha hecho el silencio. Sé que en aquel momento en las cabezas de todos estaba la misma pregunta: "¿Y por qué no le mató a él y ya está? Muerto el perro, se acabó la rabia ¿no?". La verdad es que Zack me convenció de algo que no era real. Me dijo que Emma me haría débil y le creí, porque desde que ella llegó... Me sentía diferente. No sé ni como explicarlo, pero es como si de repente lo que había fuera de estas paredes no me importara, y yo lo juzgué como malo porque olvidarme de que ahí fuera no había otra cosa que muerte no era bueno para mi supervivencia ni para la de los míos. Sentía que había bajado la guardia por su culpa cuando en realidad no era así, Daryl me hizo verlo aquella noche, cuando vino a preguntarme por qué lo había hecho y porqué había mentido._

_Después de dar todas las explicaciones que creía que tenía que dar, vuelvo a la celda de Emma, sin ni siquiera comer algo. Esa es la menor de mis preocupaciones en este momento. Cuando llego está Daryl sentado al lado de la cama, donde Emma sigue inconsciente. Al verme llegar, se levanta de la silla. Veo que ha traído también con él la mochila de Emma._

_-Creo que esto es tuyo._

_Entonces Daryl se saca de la parte de atrás del pantalón una pistola, la tenía agarrada al cinturón. Es mi revólver, con rastros de sangre seca. Me la da y al mirar la cámara me encuentro con que no hay ni una bala, y sonrío cuando me doy cuenta, no hace falta que Daryl hable. Emma mató a todos esos animales con mi pistola, como debería haber sido desde el principio._

_-Ella solita. -dice sonriendo de medio lado también- Pero a Zack no le mató disparándole. A él le abrió la cabeza con un machete._

_-Vaya..._

_-Sí..._

_-¿Cómo la has encontrado?_

_-No se había movido de donde la dejaste. La encontré fuera de ese asqueroso bar, tirada en medio de la carretera y temblando por culpa de la tormenta. La volví a meter dentro y allí estaban los seis. A juzgar por el olor llevaban allí al menos dos días..._

_-Y ella... ¿Dijo algo?_

_Daryl duda antes de contestarme, algo me dice que la respuesta no me va a gustar_

_-Que no quería volver. -y lo último que dice, lo hace sin mirarme- Porque tú no la querías aquí._

**...**

**Bueno, bueno, bueno... ¡Cómo está la cosa!**

**La semana que viene tendréis el siguiente :)))**

**Muchísimas gracias por leer y estar ahí ;***


	8. El despertar

**¡Morgan! ¡Dios, pedazo de final de temporada! ¿verdad? Aunque, bueno, la espera se nos va a hacer muuuuy larga (por lo menos a mí)**

**En fin, ahí va el siguiente:**

**...**

_[Rick]_

_Ha pasado ya un día y medio desde que Daryl trajo a Emma _con él_, y esta es la segunda noche que paso con ella. En realidad no me he separado del lado de su cama, sólo para comer lo poco que he comido y para cuando se me necesitaba para algo importante. Por lo demás, ni he dormido, no he podido. La misma culpa que me hace no separarme de ella me quita el sueño, no me deja ni pegar ojo. Cada vez que me acuerdo del estado en el que llegó me entran escalofríos, y el disparo que le dio seguramente ese animal de Zack, Dios... Por poco la mata. El estómago se me encoje cada vez que pienso en ello._

_No ha abierto los ojos desde que llegó. Esta mañana Beth y yo hemos intentado volver a darle de beber agua con azúcar, para que fuera cogiendo poco a poco algo de fuerzas. Mientras yo aguantaba a Emma por la espalda para que estuviera incorporada, Beth ha conseguido hacerle beber un par de tragos. Ella dice que Emma seguramente estaría ya consciente en condiciones normales, es decir, si hubiera comido y bebido normalmente, pero en estas circunstancias tendremos que esperar._

_Apoyo la cabeza en la pared que tengo pegada a la espalda y cierro los ojos, intentando desconectar, y ahí está de nuevo, el viaje con ella en coche de camino al pueblo, los dos sumidos en un silencio que me mataba por dentro. Nada podía salir bien, eso lo sabía, pero tenía la esperanza de que una vez que estuviera de nuevo con él no fuera tan horrible como ella me contaba. Me mentí a mí mismo, porque ya se sabe, ojos que no ven..._

_Con ese hilo de pensamientos me quedo dormido por el agotamiento y empieza otra de mis pesadillas. Emma, a mi lado, en su cama, dejando de respirar, dejando de moverse, sin volver a abrir los ojos, sin volver a despertarse, sin volver a estar con nosotros, conmigo... Horrible._

_De repente, un estruendo metálico me despierta, es como el ruido de alguien echándose encima de las verjas de la celda. Mi primera reacción al abrir los ojos es buscar a Emma en su cama, pero está vacía. Cuando miro hacia el frente la veo, tirada en el suelo y agarrada como puede a uno de los barrotes de metal, respirando trabajosamente. Pego tal salto de la silla en la que estaba sentado que ésta choca contra la pared._

* * *

Abrí los ojos y me encontré en la semioscuridad de una habitación que tardé en reconocer como "mía". Estaba de nuevo en la prisión. Por lo que se ve lo de Daryl no fue un sueño antes de dejar de respirar y sumirme en algo desconocido de lo que no despertaría, no; fue real. Daryl me encontró y me salvó de morir bajo esa lluvia helada.

En vez de alegrarme por estar de vuelta y a salvo me agobié. De repente a mis pulmones les pareció que en aquella habitación no había oxígeno suficiente para ellos. Empezó a faltarme el aire y comencé a respirar cada vez más deprisa, hiperventilando, junto con los latidos de mi corazón que iban a mil en ese momento. Se me ocurrió que salir de aquí y respirar aire fresco mejoraría mi estado. ¿Que por qué estaba así? Porque me había preparado para morir, en ese bar, bajo la lluvia, tenía asumida la idea de que ese era el fin, y por algún motivo no me importó que así fuera. Repasando mi vida de principio a fin me pareció que yo ya no tenía nada que aportar a este mundo. Pensé también, bajo aquel manto de agua y nubes oscuras, que todo lo que había hecho había servido para algo y que ese era el mejor momento para irme, antes de perderme y convertirme en otro de esos animales que ahora habitan la Tierra y que se hacen llamar a sí mismos "Seres Humanos", cuando ellos con sus propios actos no hacían justicia a ese nombre.

He intentado levantarme sin hacer ruido, lo último que quería en este momento era tener una conversación con Rick, que aparentemente dormía a mi lado. Cuando me he puesto en pie, he cantado victoria internamente por no desplomarme, pero no tardaría demasiado, pues con solo dar dos pasos se me ha empezado a nublar la vista y he tenido que agarrarme como he podido a los barrotes de la celda para no caerme de boca, aunque, aún así, efectivamente, he caído redonda sentada al suelo.

* * *

_-¡Emma! -exclamo, sin levantar mucho la voz, intentando no despertar a nadie que durmiera en las celdas de al lado mientras me arrodillo enfrente suya- Emma, ¿estás bien?_

_-Se podría decir...- me contesta, respirando agitadamente_

_-¿Por qué te has levantado? ¿A dónde demonios ibas?_

_-Yo... Necesitaba salir de aquí.-traga saliva y su respiración se comienza a normalizar- Me estaba ahogando aquí dentro. -susurra_

_-¿Y por qué no me has avisado?_

_-Estabas durmiendo..._

_Suspiro apretando también los dientes y ambos nos quedamos en silencio. El aire está cargado de cosas pendientes de decir y de explicaciones pendientes por dar. Me levanto del suelo y vuelvo al interior de la celda, donde cojo el botellín de agua con azúcar que hay para dárselo a Emma._

_-Toma. Bebe esto._

_-Oh, Dios..._

_Cuando le doy la botella, se bebe su contenido muy rápido, a tragos largos. La miro de arriba a abajo sin pensarlo. Ayer llegó con su ropa empapada y sucia, y entre Carol, Beth, Michonne y Maggie, después curarle las heridas a Emma, la limpiaron también a ella. Le lavaron y quitaron toda la sangre seca, el sudor de la fiebre y la tierra mojada que se le pegó a la piel y al pelo después de que Daryl la encontrara tumbada en medio de la carretera, inconsciente. No podían ponerle su ropa de nuevo, tenían que lavarla antes, así que vistieron a Emma con uno de los viejos monos con los que vestían antes a los reclusos que estaban aquí. Lleva puesto el más pequeño que encontraron en la vieja lavandería de la prisión y aún así le viene grande. Debajo de ese mono gris oscuro se adivinaba su delgadez, puedo percibir perfectamente que está mas delgada que cuando llegó, y entonces caigo en la cuenta de que lleva unos cuatro días, prácticamente cinco, sin comer nada. _

_-¿Tienes hambre?_

_-Le pegaría un bocado a la pared, si eso responde a tu pregunta..._

_-Creo que sí. -respondo sin poder evitar sonreír- Venga, vamos a ver lo que tenemos._

_La ayudo a levantarse del suelo, con cuidado, y cuando me dispongo a cogerla en brazos, me detiene._

_-Puedo andar, Rick._

_-¿Seguro? Pero si te acabas de..._

_-Solo... Ayúdame a caminar, ¿vale? Quiero intentarlo al menos._

_Yo asiento a modo de respuesta, aunque aún no me termine de gustar la idea. Paso un brazo por detrás de su espalda y ella hace lo mismo conmigo, a modo de apoyo. Con la otra mano que me queda libre le cojo la suya. Comienza a andar despacio, se le nota que al apoyar el pie derecho le duele aún la cadera por la herida de bala, porque hace una pequeña mueca. Cuando llevamos unos cinco pasos, noto como las rodillas empiezan a temblarle y la sostengo justo a tiempo, antes de que se caiga de nuevo al suelo._

_-Mierda. -susurra_

_-Qué cabezota eres. -le digo en el mismo tono_

_Sin mediar una palabra más, y sin mucho menos preguntarle sobre ello, la levanto del suelo agarrándola por la parte de atrás de las rodillas y por la espalda, ella se agarra a mí también pasando un brazo por detrás de mi hombro, y creo que no es capaz de sostener ni su propia cabeza, porque la apoya también en mi hombro. Camino con ella en silencio, despacio, pasando por al lado de un montón de celdas ocupadas, donde todos parecen dormir. Cuando entramos al pasillo que lleva al comedor, Emma comienza a morderse las uñas de la mano que le queda libre._

_Entro con ella a la despensa y nos quedamos mirando las lejas, llenas de botes de conserva de lentejas, judías y un montón de legumbres más. No había mucho más entre lo que elegir._

_-¿Y bien?_

_-Pues como que un potaje de garbanzos no me apetece... ¿Hay fruta o algo por el estilo?_

_Como la fruta está en las lejas de abajo, dejo a Emma en el suelo, la ayudo a sentarse en él con cuidado y a apoyarse con la espalda en la pared, luego me agacho de cuclillas y busco en las cajas de plástico, de espaldas a ella._

_-Manzanas, peras, naranjas...- comienzo a enumerar. Gracias a Dios, aunque el mundo se hubiera parado y llenado de caminantes, en los árboles seguían habiendo este tipo de frutos..._

_-Oh, Dios, naranjas... Me encantan..._

_Le paso la naranja más grande que hay en la caja, pero mi expresión cambia cuando me doy cuenta de que, cuando la tiene en sus manos apenas tiene fuerza para hincarle las uñas a la piel arrugada y quitársela._

_-¿Te ayudo?_

_-Por favor._

_Me devuelve la naranja y le quito las mondas lo más rápido que puedo, se la devuelvo, parte uno de los gajos y le pega un bocado, masticándolo despacio. Mientras ella come, nos vuelve a rodear el silencio, y en mi interior se libra algo parecido a una batalla. Por un lado me alegro de que por fin haya despertado y que aparentemente esté bien, pero por otro me da miedo el darle explicaciones. Siento que pensará como todos, que aceptar y deshacerme de ella así carece de sentido, y cuando se entere de que les mentí a todos, les dije que la había mordido un caminante y que por eso no había vuelto conmigo, será peor. Siento también una necesidad increíble de pedirle perdón, más que nada porque se lo debo. Por poco muere por mi culpa._

_-Deja de mirarme así. -dice muy seria _

_-Así ¿cómo? -pregunto yo, perdido_

_-Pidiéndome perdón con la mirada._

_Y una vez más, Emma parece leer mi mente como si yo fuera un puñetero libro abierto. Mi expresión cambia y agacho la cabeza, apartando mis ojos de los suyos, aunque ella no los aparte de mí._

_-Te debo una explicación. Y sobre todo, tengo que pedirte perdón. Yo..._

_No sé porque, pero aunque en mi cabeza tenga enumeradas todas y cada una de las razones por las que tengo que pedirle perdón, además de tener que contarle todo como tal y como ocurrió, soy incapaz de articular una palabra más. Emma lo nota e intenta ayudarme a continuar imaginándose lo que pasó:_

_-Te amenazó o algo por el estilo, ¿verdad?_

_-Me dijo que si no te llevaba con él, me buscaría y vendría a por todos, cuando menos me lo esperara..._

_Y oírlo decir por mí mismo le da menos credibilidad y sentido a la idea de que aceptar lo que Zack me pidió era lo más sensato. Como Daryl dice, eran seis hombres contra una veintena armada. A penas podrían hacernos ni un rasguño._

_-Entiendo por qué lo hiciste. -dice por fin, yo levanto la mirada del suelo, sin poder evitar mostrar mi sorpresa ante sus palabras- No tenías otra opción si lo que querías era proteger a tu familia y a los demás. Era lo más lógico..._

_-Lo siento, Emma. -consigo decir, y ella no aparta sus ojos verdes de mí- Lo siento._

_Asiente como respuesta con una sonrisa triste y agacha la cabeza, mirando sus manos y los pocos gajos de naranja que quedan en ellas. Acaba de comérselos todos y cuando se mete el último en la boca se lleva la mano detrás de la espalda, tocándose por encima de la ropa la herida de bala que ya ha comenzado a cerrarse._

_-¿Recuperaste tu pistola?_

_-Sí, Daryl me la dio. Fuiste muy valiente._

_Esperaba que su expresión cambiara al recordarle que ella sola logró acabar con seis hombres para seguir con vida, pero en lugar de ello, agacha la cabeza y se tapa la cara con las manos. Me extraña ese gesto pero no le doy más importancia. Empieza a palparse con sus dedos el ojo en el que tiene el moratón._

_-Tengo el ojo morado, ¿verdad? -yo asiento, tiene peor pinta que ayer, como el resto de sus marcas, pero Beth dice que antes de volver al color normal, lo común es que se le oscurezcan un poco- ¿Es muy grande?_

_Me acerco a ella y con el dedo pulgar de mi mano, repaso el borde de su ojo, justo donde el lila oscuro acaba de teñirle la piel, para indicarle lo grande que es. Este gesto le hace cerrar los ojos, cuando paro, los vuelve a abrir._

_-¿Te duele? -le pregunto_

_-Lo superaré._

_Y no se si se refiere a las heridas de sus tres días de infierno o a mi traición, porque lo que le he hecho a Emma no tiene otro nombre._

**_..._**

**Vaaaaaale, sé lo que estaréis pensando la mayoría: ¿Ya está? ¿Eso es todo lo que Emma tiene que decir al respecto?**

**Bueno, os adelanto que en el siguiente cap, Emma y Rick van a tener una conversación que va a acabar en discusión. Ya veréisss ;)))))**

**También os adelanto que a esta historia le quedan dos capítulos sin contar éste.**

**Nos vemos la semana que viene como siempre :D**

**¡Un besote muuuy grande y muchas gracias a todos, como siempre, por estar ahí! :****


	9. Ángeles caídos

**Capítulo Nueve ¡Penúltimo!**

**...**

_[Rick]_

_Habrá pasado cerca de una semana desde que Emma volvió con nosotros, y he de decir que no es la misma. Cuando despertó aquella noche creí que sí, que todo estaba bien y que lo único que iba a necesitar eran un par de días para recuperarse del todo, pero poco a poco ha ido a peor, ha ido perdiéndose a sí misma. Está como desanimada y decaída, cada día que pasa va a peor y lo oculta todo tras una sonrisa que yo sé que no es cien por cien verdadera, y lo sé porque sus ojos no sonríen con ella, como hacía antes. Y, la verdad, no sé que hacer. Pocas veces me he encontrado en esta situación, para ser sincero._

_Es la hora de ir haciendo la comida, me he pasado por el almacén para ver como vamos de provisiones, ya que esta tarde tenemos que salir a por ellas, y entonces la he visto, sentada en una mesa con más gente encargada de preparar la comida de hoy, y lo que le estoy viendo hacer me confirma lo que sospechaba: Emma no está bien._

* * *

Estamos esperando a que Carol y una chica que se llama Vanessa regresen con algunas de las verduras que tenemos que cocinar para la comida de hoy. Estoy en la mesa sentada con otros cuatro hombres que hablan los que fueron sus modelos de coches favoritos. No tengo ganas de seguir la conversación, así que hago como que les escucho en silencio mientras paseo distraía el dedo índice de mi mano derecha por el filo del cuchillo con el que tengo que pelar y cortar las patatas, perdida en mis pensamientos, para variar. Lo hago sin hacer mucha presión sobre la hoja para no cortarme la yema del dedo con ella. Luego miro mi muñeca izquierda inconscientemente, y me fijo en los hilillos azules que son mis venas. Qué fácil sería acabar con todo, pero también sería muy cobarde, todo hay que decirlo...

De repente, oigo los pasos rápidos de alguien que se me acerca por la espalda y me arrebata el cuchillo de las manos bruscamente, sacándome de mis pensamientos. Todos los de la mesa se le quedan mirando desconcertados, yo hago lo mismo. Es Rick, que me mira con expresión de alerta.

-Ni lo pienses.

-No iba a...

-Ven, tengo que hablar contigo un momento. -gruñe él

Y sin soltarme la muñeca ni mediar una palabra más, me arrastra con él fuera del comedor, por el pasillo y luego hacia el piso de arriba, subiendo unos escalones que nos llevarían luego a una habitación abandonada, como otras tantas, donde nadie pudiera oírnos. Me mete dentro de la habitación y luego cierra la puerta detrás de él. Se me queda mirando en silencio. Por alguna razón, me intimida mucho cuando él me mira así, directamente a los ojos y en silencio, asi que comienzo a hablar yo:

-Tú dirás. -le digo

-Mira... No sé por qué no paras de torturarte así con lo de Zack. Y no me digas que no es por él por lo que estás así.

Una vez oí que, para recuperarnos de cualquier cambio que hiciera temblar nuestra vida hasta los cimientos, necesitaríamos cerca de tres días para asimilarlo, y en esos tres días sería como si tu mundo entero se diera la vuelta y lo vieras todo del revés. Esos tres días para mí fueron los de mi infierno particular en aquel bar, creo que hasta mi propio cerebro se colapsó y se volvió loco, haciéndome tener las peores pesadillas que podía imaginar, además de la fiebre y las alucinaciones. Bien. Esos tres días en mí se han alargado demasiado. Habrán pasado cerca de diez días y sigo sin poder asimilar ni superar lo que pasó, las pesadillas se repiten noche tras noche y son tan horribles que me da miedo hasta dormir, aunque suene estúpido. No tengo muchas oportunidades de mirarme al espejo, incluso lo evito, pero sé que las ojeras que tiñen la parte baja de mis ojos no dicen precisamente que estoy bien.

-Rick... No sé de que me estás hablando, estoy bien, sólo necesito tiempo. -intento sonar convincente, pero me doy cuenta, demasiado tarde, de que Rick sabe perfectamente cuando estoy mintiendo

-¿Hasta cuando vas a seguir fingiendo que no pasa nada?

-Es que no sé que quieres que te diga Rick.

-Quiero que me digas la verdad. No estás bien, y lo sabes. Si sigues en este estado acabarás destrozándote a ti misma. ¿No lo ves? No estás como antes.

-¿Y cómo estaba antes si puede saberse? -le pegunto cruzándome de brazos, empezando a mosquearme por esta encerrona sin sentido- ¿Qué ha cambiado?

-Antes no te importaba lo que hay ahí fuera. Toda la muerte que hay detrás de nuestros muros te resbalaba, creías que habían cosas más importantes por las que preocuparse. Tenías fe ciega en que superar los horrores de nuestro día a día es lo único que nos puede hacer continuar con nuestras vidas sin que nuestra propia realidad nos afecte, y ahora eres tú la que no parece encontrar una razón por la que seguir luchando. -le miro desconcertada, totalmente perdida con su discurso, y él lo nota- Mira... Durante mucho tiempo he llevado mal esto de sobrevivir, y tu... Desde que llegaste, trataste de enseñarme que siempre hay un motivo por el que continuar con esto. Eras... Feliz, a pesar de todo.

-Ya... Feliz. ¿Y por qué de repente te preocupas por mi felicidad?

-Yo... -se queda callado un momento, hasta que parece encontrar las palabras adecuadas para continuar:- Simplemente no quiero que te pierdas a ti misma.

Y eso ya es simplemente la gota que colma el vaso.

-Vamos, no me jodas.

-¿Qué te pasa ahora?

-Nada, que ser así de despreocupada en mi día a día tratando de encontrar el modo de ser feliz en este mundo de mierda, como bien dices, es lo que hizo que tú me llevaras de vuelta con Zack.

-¿Y eso qué tiene que ver en lo que estamos hablando en este momento?

-A que lo que me estás diciendo no tiene ningún puto sentido. Si ser así te hizo deshacerte de mí por no serte útil o lo que sea, no entiendo por qué coño me echas en cara que no esté igual que antes.

-Creía que entendías por qué lo hice.

-Que entienda que lo hicieras por tu familia y por los demás no significa que lo vaya a olvidar o a volver a confiar en ti así sin más.

-Ya te he pedí perdón. Dios... ¿Por qué eres tan victimista?

-¿Perdona?- pregunto incrédula

Guay, ahora resulta que casi morir por las decisiones que él toma es hacerme la víctima. Llegados a este punto, me doy cuenta de que la conversación entre ambos a dejado de ser precisamente eso, para convertirse en una discusión. Creo que se nos escucha perfectamente al otro lado de la puerta, porque tanto Rick como yo hemos comenzado a levantar considerablemente la voz.

-Estás dolida por cosas que no entiendo. Crees que has perdido a Zack pero no te das cuenta de que lo perdiste hace tiempo, cuando él se perdió a sí mismo. Tú no tienes ni idea de lo que es perder ni de lo que es el dolor.

Y me contesta diciéndome eso hasta incluso con rabia en su voz. Me cabrea mucho que esté tan convencido de lo que dice, me cabrea, fastidia y me enfada tanto que contesto a Rick gritándole.

-¿¡Quieres hablar de dolor!? -mi respuesta y mi tono de voz le pillan desprevenido- Me levanto cada mañana con dolor, hago el trabajo que se supone que tengo que hacer aquí con dolor. Un dolor que no es físico, el físico al menos me dejaría cuando durmiera. Este dolor no me deja ni pegar ojo por las noches. Hay veces que por puro agotamiento consigo dormirme, y entonces empiezan las pesadillas. Es algo que no me deja ni en sueños y me encuentro incapaz de enfrentarme a ello, no me quedan armas para hacerlo. -en mis ojos se acumulan las lágrimas y lucho conmigo misma para que no caigan, tratando de quedar menos patética de lo que estoy siendo ahora mismo- Es el dolor de perder a alguien a quien quieres. Tú sabes lo que es.

-¡No es lo mismo, Emma!

-¿¡Por qué!? ¿Porque no estaba casada y no fué mi marido el que murió? -obviamente estoy comparando mi situación a la suya con Lori, a parte de que él estaba casado, nadie puede decir que hay más diferencias- ¿Podrías dejar de mirarte el puto ombligo por un momento y ponerte en mi lugar? No me hace falta haber estado casada para saber lo que es perder a alguien al que amas, ¿sabes? No eres mejor que nadie por eso. Cada uno tiene su propio infierno, su propio dolor y trata con ello como buenamente puede. Un estado civil no nos hace diferentes. Ambos hemos perdido. -él niega con la cabeza, negando que entre ambos exista esa semejanza- Todos a los que he amado me han dejado o han muerto. Así que no te atrevas a decir que no se lo que es perder.

Y justo en ese momento, una lágrima se abre paso por mi mejilla, cayendo en picado desde mis ojos. Me la seco rápidamente con el dorso de la mano. Rick trata de acercarse a mí, creo que con la intención de abrazarme, pero yo doy un paso atrás. Si me toca ahora me echaré a llorar como una magdalena, y no quiero mostrarme así de vulnerable ahora mismo. Él se detiene y se me queda mirando, pero yo hace rato que he apartado mis ojos de los suyos.

-Estás así porque fuiste tú quien le mató. Pero escúchame, querer sobrevivir no te convierte en un monstruo. Son los instintos más básicos que todos poseemos los que nos hacen actuar así. Todos somos iguales, Emma. En eso, tú y yo sí que somos iguales.

-No, no lo somos. -la voz se me corta antes de decir eso, así que cojo aire pesadamente antes de continuar hablando, en un tono mucho más bajo- Y de verdad espero que en eso tú y yo nunca seamos iguales. -me mira desconcertado, ahora el que se ha perdido en la conversación es él- Maté a seis personas. Todos los que hacen mención de ello es como si me admiraran. Les falta darme un puto premio por matar, por Dios. Y tu... Tu haces lo mismo. Crees que recordándome que sobreviví a aquello matando me hará sentir mejor, más fuerte. Pero no, lo que me hace es sentir como eso, un monstruo. ¿Y sabes por qué? Porque aún no le encuentro el sentido ni mucho menos el placer a acabar con la vida de otros por seguir viviendo yo.

Ambos nos quedamos en silencio un largo rato, con los ojos pegados a los del otro. Yo no tengo nada más que decir al respecto, y no sé si Rick está buscando las palabras exactas para continuar con la conversación o qué, pero no dice nada más.

Si existiera un aparato que pudiera medir la tensión que hay ahora mismo en esta habitación, seguramente estallaría. Como se solía decir, se puede cortar con un cuchillo. El aire y la atmósfera de esta habitación están cargados de una electricidad extraña y pesada, y yo necesito salir de aquí, porque me estoy ahogando.

* * *

_Después de que Emma diga eso, no soy capaz de contestarle, porque ha tenido razón en cada palabra que ha salido de su boca. Creo que es la única persona que he conocido que sigue con su ética y moral intactas después de todo. Soy incapaz también de decir algo cuando la veo darme la espalda y salir de la habitación, casi corriendo. Yo me quedo dentro unos largos segundos más antes de cruzar también el umbral y volver abajo aparentando normalidad, como si nada hubiera pasado._

_No es fácil para nadie acabar con la vida de una persona por primera vez, aunque sea en defensa propia. El trauma es horrible y lo digo por experiencia. Es verdad que ella ya acabó con la vida de alguien que perteneció a su grupo, un tal Abel creo recordar, pero no es lo mismo. Ese chico iba a morir de todas formas, para ella fue como una medida de cuidados terminales médicos, para acabar con el sufrimiento del chico. Quitando eso, Emma pasó de no apretar nunca el gatillo contra nadie a hacerlo cinco veces, y a hundir la hoja afilada de un machete Dios sabe cuántas en el cráneo de Zack. _

_Es así como se destruyen los ángeles, viéndose obligados a acabar con una vida a la que no quieren poner fin._

**...**

**Bueeeeno... Pues nada, éste ha sido el penúltimo...**

**El siguiente estará listo la semana que viene y será ya el fin de esta historia. ¿Os imagináis el final?**


	10. FINAL

**¡Capítulo final!**

**...**

Es de noche, muy, muy de noche y muy, muy tarde para más señas. Creo que soy la única en toda la prisión que sigue despierta. Incluso oigo levemente los ronquidos de alguien a unas tres celdas de distancia. Seguramente sea Daryl. Estoy sentada en mi cama, con los pies cruzados, la espalda pegada a la pared que tengo detrás y la mirada perdida en la pared que tengo enfrente. No puedo dormir, hago todo el rito ese de acostarme, cerrar los ojos e intentar apagar uno a uno todos los interruptores de mi cerebro, pero no puedo. No soy capaz. Pocas veces consigo dormirme, y cuando lo hago vienen las pesadillas. Gracias a Dios, cuando me despierto no las recuerdo del todo, solo sé que hay sangre y gritos, luego ya me despierto.

-¿Tú tampoco puedes dormir, Em? -es Beth, apoyada a uno de los barrotes de mi celda. Ni la he oído acercarse- Rick está como tú. -le hago sitio en mi cama para que se siente conmigo a hablar un rato. Desde hace un par de días, Beth es como mi terapeuta. La pobre, hace de todo aquí, terapeuta, enfermera, niñera...- He subido para llevarle a Judith, que acababa de dormirse, y estaba en la misma posición que tú, él tampoco puede dormir. Y ayer estaba igual.

-Creo que... Creo que tengo que hablar con él.

No me siento nada bien desde nuestra pelea de ayer. Anoche, hablando también con Beth me dí cuenta de que había sido injusta con él. Me quejaba de que él no trataba de ponerse en mi lugar, pero es que yo tampoco me puse en el suyo en ese momento.

-Deberías hacerlo.

-Pero es que... No sé ni como empezar. Después de lo de ayer...

Después de nuestro encontronazo del día anterior, nos ignoramos mutuamente durante el resto del día. Y eso me dolió. Hoy lo que he hecho ha sido esconderme durante la mayoría del tiempo, para no sentir lo mismo si le veía.

-Yo te diría que comiences por intentar perdonarle. Sé que, aunque quieres creer en él, te resulta difícil hacerlo.

-Él es una persona difícil.

-Lo sé Emma, pero escucha, conozco a Rick desde hace mucho tiempo y siempre ha sido muy anímico, apenas sentía nada por lo que hacía en su día a día o al menos no lo mostraba. Cuando tú llegaste algo cambió dentro de él que acabó con eso. Su época de estar vacío por dentro se acabó, y de un modo u otro eso le asustó, como un chiquillo, y no supo como actuar al respecto. Le asustó comenzar a tener sentimientos por ti y no saber como domarlos.

Vaya, si Beth tenía razón, resulta que Rick y yo tenemos más cosas en común de lo que me pensaba. Y Beth, la voz de la razón, sin decir ni una palabra más, sólo con mirarme, me hizo saltar de la cama y encaminarme escaleras arriba, a tener la conversación que llevaba horas posponiendo. Beth convencería al propio Diablo de que se retirara si se lo proponía.

He de decir que el camino hasta donde él está se me hace difícil y más aún abrir la puerta aunque la tenga delante, porque en mi cabeza se van formando uno tras otro mil posibles escenarios de lo que podría pasar y ninguno de ellos bueno. Casi todos acababan con él diciéndome que, después de lo de ayer, mejor me vaya y le deje solo. Cuando por fin me atrevo a girar el picaporte, me asomo con cuidado por detrás de la puerta y le veo, sentado sobre el colchón de su cama con la espalda pegada a la pared, los brazos sobre sus piernas arqueadas y la mirada perdida en la cuna de Judith, que está justo al lado de su cama. Rick no se da cuenta de mi presencia hasta que entro del todo en la habitación y cierro la puerta a mi espalda, es entonces cuando gira la cabeza hacia mí frunciendo el ceño. Cuando se da cuenta de que soy yo, su expresión cambia por una de sorpresa, aunque esté obviamente confundido por la situación.

Me acerco con cuidado a los pies de su cama, que no es más que un colchón viejo con una manta algo gruesa arrugada encima, y me arrodillo sobre ella. Si no fuera porque Judith está durmiendo y no quiero despertarla, lo más seguro es que le hubiera dicho a Rick todo lo que creo que le tengo que decir desde la puerta.

-Emma...

-Rick, he venido porque necesito decirte algo. Dame solo dos minutos y después me voy. Si no te lo digo no creo que pegue ojo esta noche. -el ceño fruncido no desaparece de su rostro mientras asiente para que continúe- Está bien... Mira... No sé ni por donde empezar. No he venido aquí con un super discurso preparado ni nada por el estilo así que voy a decírtelo todo conforme se me pase por la cabeza, ¿vale? Después de lo de ayer, de lo que te dije, te debo una disculpa muy muy grande. Tan grande que no cabría ni por esa puerta, de hecho creo que no cabría ni en esta habitación. He estado tratando de ocultar que no estoy bien durante días y tu ayer trataste de hablar conmigo y ayudarme, pero aún ni sé por qué me lo tomé como un ataque y reaccioné así de mal, por eso te dije toda aquella mierda que en realidad no pensaba y te grité. Dios... Siento mucho cómo estuve ayer e irme sin más sin acabar la conversación ni dejar que me respondieras. Además, tenías razón en lo que dijiste, en el porqué estaba así... Yo...

Agacho la cabeza y me miro las manos sin saber como continuar. Debería haberme preparado algo mejor que decir, porque he vomitado todas esas palabras sin ni siquiera saber si juntas tendrían sentido. Suspiro y antes de parar a cuestionarme el continuar hablando, veo como una de las manos de Rick se posa sobre la mía y la aprieta.

-Está bien, Emma, gracias por decírmelo.

-¿Entonces me perdonas?

-¿Por qué tendría que perdonarte yo a ti? Es justo al revés.

-¡No! Lo que te hice ayer es muy injusto. Intentabas ayudarme y acabé gritándote.

-Emma eso no fue nada. Yo sí que te debo una disculpa de verdad.

-Ya me pediste perdón y me explicaste lo que pasó en su día. A pesar de lo que dijera ayer, de verdad que comprendo la decisión que tomaste.

-No... Escúchame. -y antes de continuar, cambia la postura y pasa de su postura inicial de estar apoyado con la espalda a la pared a ponerse de rodillas justo enfrente de mí, en la misma posición en la que estoy yo- Lo que te dije aquella noche no es nada comparado a lo que te debo realmente. Lo siento. Siento haberte abandonado del modo en el que lo hice aquel día. Creo que es incluso injusto pedirte perdón después de que casi murieras por mi culpa. Siento haber puesto tu vida en peligro de aquel modo. Y... Siento haberte mentido. Además yo también siento como estuve ayer. En cuanto a él, yo solamente vi su lado malo y no comprendía que lloraras la pérdida de un animal como él. Me di cuenta demasiado tarde de que lo que estabas llorando en realidad es la pérdida de lo que fue, de la persona que aún estaba dentro de él. -hace una pausa en la que aprovecha para cogerme la otra mano con la suya que quedaba libre, aprieta ambas con suavidad- Sé que no va a ser fácil que vuelvas a confiar en mí después de todo esto pero ten por seguro que conseguiré que vuelvas a creer en mí.

Sonrío, por primera vez en días, de una forma sincera. Eso se parece más a una disculpa que lo que me dijo la noche que desperté. No dudo que entonces fuera cierto, solo que en aquel momento no le salían las palabras adecuadas, porque seguramente Rick no acostumbre a decir cosas así. En fin, misión cumplida, el hacha de guerra ya está enterrada.

-¿Por qué has venido?

-No podía dormir. De hecho, llevo días sin poder dormir y de alguna manera pensaba que esto ayudaría.

-Entonces estamos igual.

Él también tiene pesadillas. Seguro. Si no duerme es porque teme lo que se puede encontrar en sueños, como me pasa a mí.

-¿Puedo quedarme? -mi pregunta le pilla por sorpresa por lo que puedo ver en su expresión, la verdad es que me pilla por sorpresa hasta a mí haberle sugerido algo así- Así podemos hablar en lugar de comernos la cabeza solos hasta que salga el sol. Por lo menos es lo que me pasa a mí...

-Me gusta la idea, aunque tendrás que hacerme un favor. Si me quedo dormido y ves que tengo pesadillas, haz que me despierte, por favor. Suelo despertar a Judith por culpa de eso.

-Vale, pero tú tendrás que hacer lo mismo conmigo.

En lugar de acomodarnos sentándonos en un postura mejor sobre el colchón, ambos parecemos estar de acuerdo en que tumbados estaremos más cómodos, así que nos recostamos boca arriba y nos quedamos mirando el techo antes de empezar a hablar. Empezamos contándonos cosas sin mucha importancia pero poco a poco la conversación avanza hacia algo más personal.

-¿Cuál es tu mayor miedo? -me pregunta él

-¿Miedo? -le digo yo, sin poder evitar que se note lo extraña que me resulta la pregunta

-Sí, todos tenemos uno.

Guardo silencio unos segundos, echando un vistazo dentro de mí misma hasta que lo encuentro:

-Supongo que a quedarme sola. Quiero decir, tener que apañármelas yo sola ahí fuera está bien, ya sabes, no te acerques a un zombie y procura llevarte algo a la boca todos los días y entonces todo irá bien. Pero, ¿quién te cuidaría entonces para que no acabaras perdiendo la cabeza? Nadie nos garantiza eso estando solos, ¿entiendes?

-Sí, tienes razón. En ese sentido yo he estado mucho tiempo solo, ¿sabes? Y no porque me faltaran personas alrededor, es solo que por lo que parecía yo buscaba estar solo; porque algo me decía que así acabaría.

Una punzada de dolor me encoje el estómago al oírle decir eso. También me entran unas ganas enormes de abrazarle, aunque finalmente no lo haga.

-No... Eso no es verdad, tienes a Carl y a Judith. Ellos nunca te dejarán.

-Ya, pero soy yo quien debe cuidarles a ellos. Soy su padre, no puedo dejar que sean ellos los que se ocupen así de mí.

-Tienes razón. Ey, ¿hacemos un trato? -no espero a que él responda para continuar:- Prometo cuidar de ti si tú cuidas de mi.

-Trato hecho. -y no me hace falta girarme y verle la cara para saber que está sonriendo

Cierro los ojos, y después de estar ambos un buen rato en silencio, noto cómo las respiraciones de Rick empiezan a ralentizarse y se hacen más profundas. No quiero moverme para asegurarme, pero juraría que Rick ya se que quedado dormido.

A mí siempre me ha gustado dormir abrazada a la almohada, concilio mejor el sueño así, pero por lo que se ve a Rick no le hace falta tener la cabeza apoyada sobre una para dormir, porque aquí no tiene, así que tenemos un problema, aunque de fácil solución. Con cuidado y tratando de no despertarle, me acerco más a él y apoyo la cabeza en su pecho y le rodeo con el brazo derecho. Sí... Mucho mejor así. Después de un rato, el hilo de mis pensamientos se va acallando poco a poco, y el único sonido que hay en mi cabeza es el de los pulmones de Rick llenándose y vaciándose de aire junto con los latidos rítmicos de su corazón. Tardo muy poco en quedarme dormida así.

* * *

[Rick]

_Para cuando abro los ojos, ya es bien entrada la mañana, se oye ya el trasiego de la gente escaleras abajo. La prisión ya ha comenzado un nuevo día y yo me acabo de despertar. Es extraño. He dormido... Bastante. Hacía tiempo que no descansaba así, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo no he tenido ni una pesadilla. Emma no está en la cama conmigo, ni Judith en su cuna. La pequeña la habrá despertado y Emma se la habrá llevado._

_Bostezo y me froto los ojos antes de levantarme y bajar a buscarlas. Anoche ni ella ni yo nos quitamos los zapatos para dormir. Es lo que tiene, tener que salir corriendo en cualquier momento nos ha acostumbrado a todos a eso. De camino al comedor, paso por la celda de Emma. No están ahí. Cuando llego, a la primera que veo tras un vistazo rápido es a Beth, sentada en una de las mesas comiendo algo a modo de desayuno. Me acerco a ella para preguntarle._

_-Beth, ¿has visto a Emma y a Judith?_

_-Sí, acabamos de darle las dos de desayunar a Judith. Le he pedido que la distraiga mientras yo acabo. Creo que están donde la comida._

_Voy a la parte de atrás de lo que era la cocina de la prisión y me las encuentro allí, de espaldas. Emma tiene tomada a Judith en brazos y le ha puesto en una de las lejas tres frutas: una naranja y dos manzanas, una roja y otra verde. Oigo cómo le pregunta a la pequeña cuál de las tres le gusta más, y ésta coge la naranja._

_-Vaya, Judith, ya nos parecemos en algo. -Judith aún no habla, pero está en esa época en la que todo lo que pilla se lo lleva a la boca, así que eso hace con la naranja que tiene entre sus dos manos- ¡No! No la chupes, que está sucia, pedazo de cochina._

_Y en lugar de lloriquear porque le han quitado su nuevo juguete, Judith se ríe. Emma tiene ese extraño poder, como otros tantos. Para cuando me doy cuenta de que me he quedado mirándolas embobado, ellas ya se han girado y me han visto._

_-Hombre... Buenos días 'Bello Durmiente'. -las dos se acercan a mí y la pequeña reclama cambiar de los brazos de Emma a los míos- ¿Cómo has dormido?_

_-Bien. -le digo mientras me acomodo a Judith- Muy, muy bien a decir verdad._

_-Sí... Se te notaba, no he querido despertarte._

_-¿Y tú?_

_-Ídem._

_-¿Pesadillas?_

_-No, ni una. -dice orgullosa- ¿Y tú?_

_-Cero. -digo yo, sonriendo_

_-Entonces estamos bien._

* * *

[Beth]

_No sé en qué momento empezó, pero era evidente que entre Rick y Emma había algo. Estaba claro y __era un secreto a voces. Tal vez tengan algo que ver las salidas en medio de la noche de Emma de su celda para subir las escaleras y cruzar el pasillo que lleva hasta la habitación de Rick. Tal vez tenga algo que ver el cómo Rick miraba a Emma. O tal vez tenga que ver que les pillara a los dos en el almacén compartiendo un beso a escondidas, menos mal que me dio tiempo a esconderme, no me habría gustado nada interrumpir. Disimulan muy bien, todo hay que decirlo, pero todos sabíamos ya lo que había entre ellos._

_Sea como fuere me alegra verles juntos a los dos. Por una parte por Rick, porque llevaba demasiado tiempo encerrado en sí mismo y parecía que poco a poco dejaba de ser él. Eso fue hasta que llegó Emma. Ella ha sido la única capaz de salvar a Rick de él mismo casi sin esfuerzo, solo siendo ella misma ha encontrado la mejor parte de Rick y la ha sacado de toda esa oscuridad que él tenía dentro. Lo ha conseguido ella sola y eso es algo digno de admiración._

_En cuanto a Emma, solo Dios sabe cuanto ha sufrido. Sé todos y cada uno de los golpes que se ha llevado en la vida y el como ha logrado superarlos. Me los ha contado todos. Desde que era una niña nada fue fácil. Vivía en una casa con una madre y un padre que cada vez eran menos felices estando juntos. Luego su padre las abandonó a ella y a su madre para seguir su camino solo y ambas tuvieron que luchar para seguir adelante. Fue entonces cuando Emma aprendió que solo luchando se consigue avanzar en esta vida. Ella tuvo la vocación de ser médico desde que era una cría, y como había aprendido, luchó por ello, estudió como una maldita loca y trabajó durante años para poder pagarse ella sola sus estudios. Uno a uno alcanzó sus objetivos, incluso pudo volver a ver sonreír a su madre, la gran mujer que le enseñó a luchar, y encontró también al amor de su vida, pero ha tenido que ver como perdía a ambos y se quedaba sin nada, con todos sus sueños rotos. Esa es la pesada y oscura sombra que Emma tiene a sus espaldas._

_A pesar de todo eso, Emma no se ha dado por vencida aún, no ha abandonado ni va a abandonar la batalla, eso lo sé a ciencia cierta. Ella es un hueso duro de roer. Su misión ahora es seguir adelante y encontrar el modo de ser feliz. Y eso lo va a conseguir estando al lado de Rick. Sé que ambos van a conseguir ser felices a partir de ahora._

-FIN-

* * *

**¡FINAAAAAAAAAL!**

**¿Qué os ha parecido? Era el mejor fin que se me ocurría para terminar esta historia. Los finales feos me ponen de MUUUY mala leche.**

**En fin, espero que haya valido la pena leer semana tras semana los capítulos que iba escribiendo de esta historia y, por supuesto, que os haya gustado. Seguramente si se hubiera tratado de la serie real no hubiera tenido un fin así, hubiera habido más sangre, pero bueno, ¡aquí podemos hacer lo que nos da la gana! **

**Otra vez, como cada vez que os escribo MUCHÍSIMAS gracias por haber leído. Me ha gustado mucho escribir esta historia siempre que podía y buscar que quedara de la mejor manera posible.**

**Un besazo enorme y GRACIAS. :DDD**


End file.
